I Will Protect Both Of You
by redlife16
Summary: Sequel to: I Will Protect You. My earliest work, finally complete.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Sasuke sat, staring blankly at the dungeon wall ahead of him. Dark, onyx eyes numbly watching water trickle down the stone slab, pooling in a small puddle, meant to be Sasuke only form of water. The leaking pipes above played a sad tune, one so familiar and truthful to Sasuke, each tittle-tattle seemed to be playing the tune of his life.

Every five minutes the guards would strut by, 42 steps, then turn, cross in front of his cell, then turn the other way and continue. Eternally dark, only the faint glows of the torches that were left to die, as to the prisoners. Once a day rotten meat and chunks of bread scattered on the inside of the cell, and were quickly devoured by this broken man. It seemed he had no place but that of a forgotten, miserable soul, left to rot below the earth. Who knows how many days had passed, years, but only the thick mop of hair and straggly beard could give Sasuke a clue. Years of hatching plans to leave, escape, were long forgotten. He had only ever made it to the surface, and even then as his hands reached out toward the door that led outside, he was surrounded, and dragged back down, screaming curses and promises of murder away from the bright sunlight.

Only ever did Sasuke see the same people, the two same guards, not even Orochimaru came to see him. Why would he. After that final battle, when Sakura was sobbing over Sasuke's seemingly dead body, shaking and kneading at his flesh, Orochimaru had wickedly pulled her off him, tossing Sakura hard against the wall, and then pulled up Sasuke to meet his cold heartless eyes.

"You have no purpose anymore Sasuke. Your last duty to me was to help conquer the Hidden Leaf Village, and you failed miserably. So instead of doing the noble, wanted, craved for punishment, I will have you decay below the earth, in the darkness, where you belong," That long, silver blade, glistering in the flames of the blazing village. Her pale skin, so soft and white, turned red and worn. Those eyes, slightly open, starring hard in Sasuke's terrified orbs. Dead.

Sasuke's eyes flickered up. So long had he given up, that every emotion was gone. He was force fed by the guards the disgusting food just nutritional enough to keep him alive, if that was being alive. Crazy they called him, laughing at how he starred blankly at the wall ahead, never speaking, never moving, and just the same deep, shallow breathing.

But those green eyes rising into Sasuke's memory. So long forgotten that he had even forgotten how to form her name.

"Sa. Sa-a-a-A. sA,"

"What the hell. Did that Uchia kid say something?"

"Sak-ka……..sakur…..sack," his breathing became heavy, drained, and he seemed to slip back into the uneasy sleep.

PAIN, SUFFERING, HATRED, BETRAYAL, DEATH. THOSE GREEN EYES.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke jumped up, ignoring as the chakra machine sent volts of electricity through his body, large purple bolts drowning him. Only once had Sasuke stood the pain, as the machine was perfected so much any sign of charka use, or thought, sent the person into hysterical screams of agony. The guards raced forward, attempting to keep the raging man from bursting through the rusted through bars. After years of Sasukes retreat they had stopped attending to the prison, and everything, including the young guards, were weak. Blue energy threw them back, there bodies flying into the wall behind, the deafening crack of bone on stone ringing out in the silent cell.

Heaving, Sasuke stumbled out, grasping the wall and dragging his body to the set of long stairs on the end of the hall. Sasuke pulled his body up the steep stone stairs, panting heavily, wiping sweat away from the dirty brow. The filthy, clammy smell of human waste slowly becoming a fresher, less moist aroma. Sunlight shone hard down on Sasuke and the man cringed away, the sun burning the pale skin. How long had it been since Sasuke had seen the sun. Felt the summer breathe on his skin, touched something fresh, alive, green. To long.

The broken man stumbled forward, grabbing for the handle. Turning the knob he flung his body onto grass. Rolling over and looking up into a deep blue sky, Trees and bushes, fresh grass and every noise a animal can emit were humming in the forest. How could so much life be going on above whole Sasuke was dying, becoming dead inside below. The man blinked, open , then closed. Then he drifted into a real, true sleep. Dreamless, nightmare less, just needed rest.

_

* * *

16 years ago_

"_Please, save her Tsunade. She's, she's to good to die,"_

"_Move boy, I need to get her to the surgery table," they rushed down the hall leaving the boy to sink to floor, tears slipping down his face as he watched his last true friend be taken to her only hope. For hours he lay there. Under the bright lights, nurses and fellow ninja gazing pitifully at the scared boy. Everyone knew what had happened, but no one dared to emit it. _

_Finally Tsunade approached the boy, kneeling down, her knee giving a small crack. Her blonde hair fell into her face and her breathe was an unpleasant mixture of sweat and alcohol. Finally she spoke._

"_Did you save her,"_

"……"

"_DID YOU SAVE HER!"_

"_We, we saved **them**,"_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Here is just alittle character getting to know stuff. I promise 3 will have tons of drama baby!

* * *

Naurto bounced along, keeping both hands stuffed in his orange pants. The sun beat down and once again he wished he had abandoned his pants and adorned shorts. He turned a corner and ran straight into the very person he was going to see.

"Sakura!"

"Morning Naurto. How are you?"

"Fine, fine. I was just on my way to see you. Let me help," He picked up the bundles of laundry and placed them in her awaiting arms, smiling brightly. Sakura nodded and began walking again, Naurto hurrying to her.

"So, what do you need Naurto?"

"Well, Kakashi and I were speaking,"

"About what," Sakura said dully, her green eyed glancing over to the frowning blonde.

"Nothing in particular. We were just discussing Chang Li's last mission. You know, she had to safely deliver that prime minister. It was dangerous, an A mission, and I know you were angry at me!"

"Yes, if she ever comes home again so injured, I will never forgive you! I don't enjoy here arriving home unconscious!"

"Yes, I know. But as Kakashi and I were saying, she was incredible. You would have been so proud Sakura. She was perfect, and her sharigan is excellent. She, she was like her father," Sakura looked at him hard, gazing up into those large blue orbs.

"I have to go, laundry to do, people to see," she turned to leave, "by the way. Don't use her name like that. I named her the traditional names of course, Chang being free spirit, and Li strength and beauty, but calling her that so formally, she might not enjoy it. She's told you numerous times, call her Miaka," she walked away, not bothering to apologize the passing people she was roughly pushing through. Naurto sighed and leaned against the wall behind him. How stupid of him to do that.

'Way to go Naurto!' he thought frantically. It had been a good year since the last time Miaka's father had been brought up. Both times now Sakura had ended the conversation short and went off to busy herself in less important matters. It was like a hungry dog that devoured Naurto's heart. He missed his Hinata everyday, but at least he didn't shy away from discussing her. 'Accept it Sakura, he is dead and gone. You can't change that, just forget him,' slowly the boy turned man walked to Kakashi's home. Although Kakashi had a new team now, as Naurto had his own to, they stayed good training partners.

16 years, how many winters had passed, and every one leading into a equally cold spring. Then summer, such a hard, blinding summer that was filled with sweat and training. So different now though, now there was a fall. Fall like summer, hard, like spring, sweet and gentle before turned cold, but mostly like winter. Like fall, Naurto's fall was on its way to winter, cold, pointless winter. So many days wasted on winter, if only fall could forgive, and realize she was winters and springs creation, not just her sweet springs.

In defeat Naurto walked ahead, watching as the sun slowly began its long retreat behind the infamous Hokage monument. Now tall, his blond hair, outfit and attitude was all the same, but there was still that ever present evil chakra residing from his own. Controlled, relied in, it was merely a reminder of his true power, however evil or goof it was. Nether the less, he pranced ahead, blindly seeking Kakashi.

"OY! Naurto! SENSI I KNOW YOU HERE ME!" the ever pursuant members of squad 4 jumped out from under there camouflage.

"Hello Naurto, please tell me that you found out where we'll be going this weekend!" 22 year old Konohamaru asked. At his side was the infamous team, happily tailing amongst themselves. All grown and all quite mature, Naurto gave them a look of disgust.

"Going, going where?"

"On the A mission you promised,"

"Yah, about that,"

"No way! You promised! Double crosser!"

"Hey, don't pin this one me! Go talk to old woman Tsuande!"

"I think I'll do that then," with that the team marched off to battle it out with the current Hokage. Naurto laughed it off and continued in his search for Kakashi. It wasn't long before the silver haired pervert could be seen sprinting in the streets, pushing people away, for once his nose not stuffed in that goddamn book.

"Yo, Kakashi!" he yelled out hopefully. In a flash the now 40 or something crashed down next to his student, shaking hard.

"Naurto, there is something you need to see," he whispered, gently shaking his head, "come, Rock Lee will accompany you,"

* * *

Sakura gently slid the door open to her home, kicking off her sandals and humming softly. She carried her groceries to the kitchen and dumped them off before giving a quick search of the house. Through the spotless living room, past the vacant dining room, even the ever loud family room as still. She continued up the stairs, counting as usual the 14 steps. All worn and chipped after years of chasing one rambunctious child up and down them. Sakura smiled and touched the last step fondly. A large red stain had soaked the wood when her little girl came home from her first fight.

"_Young lady! What ever happened to you!"_

"_Its nothing, I fell,"_

"_What! You know just as well as I do that there is no way in heaven or hell I would believe that. Now what have I told you about fighting. I don't want some wild, destructible th-"_

"_Its alright. I'm sorry alright. Anitosan was prancing around the academy and I accidentally tripped her,"_

"_You accidentally tripped Ino's daughter," Sakura said dryly. _

"_Yes, she took it offensively and challenged me to a fight,"_

"_And you being who you are accepted,"_

"_No. I told her she wasn't worth my time and she jumped me. Like a crazy dog she began scratching and biting, so I punched her,"_

"_Where,"_

"_In the eye. I also kicked her a few good times and even activated my sharigan," Sakura closed her eyes and knelt next to the 7 year old girl. "Miaka, remember what mommy told you about that. People aren't used to your power, they might not understand why you are so strong,"_

"_Why should I care what others think, there just being stupid," Sakura stood and scooped the girl up, carrying her up the flight of stairs. At the top she stopped and let her daughter cough, sending blood sloshing downwards, pooling at there feet._

_Miaka then fell asleep, her dark ebony hair falling into her eyes. Once again she had worn herself to death attempting to be like the only person she valued. Her father._

Sakura smiled and continued up the stairs, rubbing the wood with her feet. It seemed like yesterday she had purchased the small manor. It was small, but classy, perfect for a pregnant ninja to raise her child. How many years did Sakura struggle with completing missions while knowing her only child was getting passed around the village like a unwanted puppy. From home to home she traveled, first with Naurto, then Rock Lee, then Ino, maybe even Kakshi took in the girl for a week while Sakura was off on some dangerous mission that she might never come back from.

But always, always waiting for a word on the wind of her Sasuke. Always listening, following rumors of secret prisons in mountains where Ochumiru had left people to rot. But years of searching had turned out to be nothing more then an empty hope. Now Sakura was content knowing he was at peace, and she at least had something, maybe even better then her lover, a child. The snake had been executed years ago, and Sakura was in her late 30s, a mother, and the most important medic ninja in the hidden leaf. So far so good right?

Sakura continued traveling her home, glancing in each room for her renegade child. If memory serves she was probably out training or discussing issues of the government with her foster uncle Rock Lee. Maybe she was sitting, transfixed as she helped Tenten with her latest weapon. Ino wasn't the girl's favorite companion, but they were known to sit and just stare at the flowers. Tsuande had refused Sakura's demand that the girl become her apprentice.

"She doesn't want to be a medic ninja. She wants to fight Sakura, can't you see that. No one here has the same need to fight. I am sorry but I don't think anyone could handle her," Sakura knew it was true, but also knew that something needed to be done. A girl so withdrawn from her team, yet so full of life wasn't going to prosper in this village. All she needed was some sort of mentor. A person she could confide in when Sakura heard her at night. Never crying, never whimpering, just a sad silence that was her equivalent to a broken, twisted girl.

Sakura traveled back down the stairs and into the kitchen. Through the large windows the eerie light of the setting sun shone through, creating shadows on the marble counter tops. Sakura began cleaning and preparing dinner. Before long the meal was cooked, the table set and still no sign of Miaka. Sakura passed the dining room, throwing angry glances at the clock.

Late, again! The child spent to much time around Kakashi and to little around the house. Soon the food had cooled and the moon was up, dazzling the sky with its bright light.

"Yes moon I see you. Do you know where she is. Of course not, I still don't know were she is. Since she was 6 and developed her sharigan I have never known where she is. She's never here, always thinking about something else, always wondering why she isn't like everyone else,"

* * *

I hope i am not baderging, but i would like to know what you like, what you want changed and suggestions. Love 2 all. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lee walked ahead, glancing up at Naurto every so often. His eyes were glossed over, his fists clenched tightly and a blank, cold face of stone. The usually happy boy was nothing more then a solider now, watching the scenery change until they arrived at the forest. They had walked for days, never stopping, never sleeping. Naurto barely spoke and showed no compassion when who they were looking for was discussed. Lee told him how they were on a simple scouting mission. Through the woods they had journeyed, just west the snow country. How Lee saw a person sprawled on the ground, barely breathing, and barely alive.

"We, we found him. Lying there in the woods. Tenten was the one who recognized him. Neji attempted to take him with us, but he wouldn't move. I'll let you decide Naurto," Lee stopped, drawing his arm up, pointing toward a dark corner of the forest floor. Naurto stepped forward, his body gone numb. Maybe it was him, maybe.

He knelt carefully, brining his hands to the man's shoulders. The man flinched, pulling away violently and lurching up. He attempted to stand and came crashing down. Naurto watched him, his eyes searching for the sign of if this was him. Many men they had thought were him, but they were never. Never.

"Lee, I don't think this is him. He won't let me see his eyes. Let's go," Naurto said heartlessly. He stood and turned, walking stiffly to Lee. Lee's large eyes watched the man struggle to stand again.

"Yes Naurto. If you believe this isn't him, then he isn't," they began exiting the scene, paying no attention to the broken man who most likely just an escaped convict, hiding form the law.

Naurto bit hard on his lip, thinking of how he would tell Sakura they had thought that once again they had found Sasuke, but it wasn't. True the man's hair was black, so long and dirty it was obvious he hadn't bathed in to long a time. His body to weak, scrawny and malnourished. If only he had seen his face. Naurto stopped, glancing behind to the man they had left weak on the forest floor.

"What is it Naurto?" he leapt back, sprinting over to broken man, gripping his head and pulling him up. Even though he struggled the man was too weak to resist. Naurto looked deep into the man's eyes, a look of surprise passed between them. Naurto dropped him, backing way, watching as the man leaned back, throwing the mane of hair behind his head.

"Naurto. Help me,"

* * *

Sakura furiously flung the uneaten food into the sink. Late, every day this week Sakura had waited until well after nightfall for her impudent daughter. Every night she threw away a plate of uneaten food and waited in the den for Miaka to come home. Quietly she would slip into the house, hurry up the stairs only to be bombarded with questions by her mother. Every night they Sakura would question her actions and why she was coming home so late. Every night Miaka would respond with a lame excuse. Either she was training, or studying, or she had a surprise mission that Kakashi dragged her away on. It was bull and Sakura knew it, but she let Miaka retreat to her room.

Sakura flung her self into a chair and starred out the window. Naurto and Lee had been gone for almost 8 days now. She missed them terribly. Tsuande refused Sakura mission after mission, claiming there weren't any singe missions. Sakura had been denied a team. Nobody knew why but Sakura had nodded, sure that the excuse they gave, that Sakura was needed at the hospital, was good enough.

Sighing she leaned into the chair, flinging her once again long pink hair over her shoulder. In the reflection of the window Sakura studied her face. Even though she was old, her pretty features and delicate physic had stayed the same. She looked more mature, stronger and wiser, having appended her dramatic black uniform for a simple red dress. Even her eyes seemed wiser, although they stayed the same sea-foam shade. Sakura smiled as she remembered the day she realized how vain she was. Luckily her hair had grown back ad Sakura wasn't ashamed in caring for it, although no the extend of her teenage self.

Miaka had never acquired the same vain, selfishness Sakura had once doted. Then again her daughter didn't even need make-up or a brush to look stunning. She was naturally beautiful and long days of training had paid her body wonderfully. To bad she was so withdrawn or she could have any man in the village. Chuckling softly Sakura stood and began washing the dishes. In the dark, unbeknownst to her, a pair of men heaved a pitiful man her way.

Sakura stood still, her hand gently placing a dish away. She could tell people were outside her home, and she wasn't in the mood to fight. Carefully she walked to the door, slowly gripping the handle, hoping to catch however was outside off guard. Throwing the door open Sakura starred vaguely at Naurto and Lee, who gave her small smiles.

"Geese, you almost gave me a heart attack you two. Tell me next time you plan on sneaking up to my house," Sakura turned to go inside but someone caught her hand, pulling gently on it. Sakura turned expecting Lee.

"Sa-Sas-Sasuke!" She threw her body on top if the man, who in turn was resting against the wall. He moaned under her weight and sunk to the floor. She shook on top of him, crying into his torn shirt. He attempted to sooth her, rubbing her hair and back.

"Sakura," he began hoarsely, "please don't cry," She looked up her eyes full of tears. He gave a sad smile and she kissed him gently on the lips, never breaking eye contact. He groaned as she shifted off him, pulling the man up with her own body. Lee hurried in to help but Naurto stood, transfixed. He watched her hobble him inside turning to call at him before walking into the living room.

How quickly Sakura remembered, or was it that she never gave up hope. Had Sakura really accepted Sasuke's supposed death or did all this time she torture herself with the notion that he was alive. Naurto came inside and closed the door, walking over to see what Lee was watching. Sakura had Sasuke on the couch and she was gently wiping dirt away from his face while whispering things faintly into his ears. He gave a small laugh that turned into a cough. Sakura bit her lip and tried comforting him. He moaned and she tucked a piece of long black hair behind his ear.

"Naurto, go to the kitchen and grab the plate of uneaten chow-mien," he nodded and complied, grabbing the plate meant for Miaka. Sakura took it and said something to Sasuke. He looked doubtful but nodded.

"You didn't have to give up you food for me Sakura. You mus-"

"Don't worry! I already ate and this was only for Mia-" Sakura stopped, busying her self with the food.

"For who Sakura,"

"Maybe that's best discussed for another day,"

"Hey! I'm home!" Sakura jerked her head up, dropping the plate on the white carpet. Sasuke struggled to get up and turn to face the new comer. Miaka ran into the room, getting her waist pulled back by Lee. "Uncle Lee, let go of me. What's you guys prob, lem," Her speech slowed and became quieter as her sharp green gaze took in Sasuke. There eyes met and the room became deathly quiet.

Sasuke sat, gazing up into the dark green eyes of Miaka. Her very layered black hair fell gracefully to her elbows, and dark strands had fallen in-font of her eyes, falling on the thin, pale cheek. Her pretty ski jump nose and small pink lips were nothing compared to her strong and healthy body, covered in baggy black kappris and blue cami. She was quiet but her eyes held a intensity Sasuke had never seen. She was glowering at him and Sakura, her hands becoming fists. She shoved Lee off her with surprising easiness. With one more look she began to back out of the room.

"Please, honey. Let me explain. Miaka come back here!" but the girl was gone, racing out the door and into the dark street. Sakura fell to the ground, more tears falling down her cheeks.

'What was that about,' Sasuke thought as he pushed himself off the couch to grip Sakura's shoulders and pull her to cry into his chest. 'that girl, she looked so much like Sakura. Her eyes, though darker, have the same look. But, she, she almost look a lot like. No, its not possible.'

"Not again," Sakura moaned, attempting to stand. Sasuke stood with her, but fell onto the couch. Sakura walked over to Lee, "Please, find her. But, don't tell her anything. She'll try to run away again. Just, get her back to me," Lee nodded, waving good-bye to Sasuke before marching out of the room. Naurto met Sakura's eyes, his own full of a sadness even Sakura couldn't understand.

"I have to go tell the Hokage we found Sasuke. Imagine how excited the village will become. Isn't this wonderful," he whispered, looking down at the carpet.

"Naurto. I don't know how to repay you. You've kept your promise so well. First all those years ago when you brought him back, and now. Thank-you, I love you Naurto," she embraced him and Naurto smiled, returning the small hug and kissing her forehead.

"I must go now,"

"Yes, please, after your done alerting the village, help Lee. You know how intense she can become. I have asked so much of you, but would you bring back my Miaka back to?" Naurto smiled, laughing and separating himself from Sakura.

"Of course. NO you to obvious need a little, alone time," Sakura blushed and Naurto winked before exiting the house, walking out the door and closing it behind him.

* * *

Sakura's POV

God dam it, how many times have they done this to me? I glared at Lee and Naurto.

"Geese, you almost gave me a heart attack you two. Tell me next time you plan on sneaking up to my house," I turned, shaking my head in disgust. Suddenly a frail, weak, rough hand touched my wrist, willing mw to turn around. I turned expecting Lee to say something along the lines of, "forgive us ungrateful ones, oh Beautiful one,"

My heart skipped a beat. I was looking straight into the eyes, the eyes that I will not, cannot forget. By body turned numb as time slowed down. HE was being supported on Naurto's back, but was slowly falling of to rest against the outside wall. I felt happiness burst through my chest and I did the only thing I could think of. I flung my body against his, expecting the hard abs and strong arms. Instead I pushed him down, feeling bones rub against my chest. Tears streamed down my face and I felt by body shake violently.

"Sakura," he began hoarsely, "please don't cry," his hoarse voice said. I looked up, into those eyes. He smirked and I gave a weak smile, more tears slipping down my face. He bent down and I kissed his chapped lips faintly. He tasted of sweat and a bitterness I couldn't place. How weak my warrior had become. I got off him and pulled him up against my body, attempting not make his pain worse. Lee helped my heave him into the house, steering into the next room.

I placed him gently on the couch, lying his body down and crawling next to him, half sitting, half leaning against my lover.

"Sakura," he whispered. I smiled and we grabbed each others hands.

"I missed you so much Sasuke. I never gave up hope. I thought about you every day," he smirked and I laughed, more tears slipping down my face.

"Stop crying. I hate it when you cry. Your to strong to cry," we looked into each others eyes, and more tears poured down. He looked to fail, to skinny, to helpless. He laughed again, but it turned into a violent cough. My hands pushed his dirty hair out of his face to get a better look at his eyes.

"Here, you look so hungry, I'll get you some food. Naurto, go to the kitchen and grab the plate of uneaten chow-mien," Naurto complied, bring in the full plate of food. I was only half listening, but I brushed off his failed attempt to be kind.

"Don't worry! I already ate and this was only for Mia-" my eyes closed. How stupid off me. I began pushing the food around the plate, avoiding the men's eyes. Sasuke asked, and I responded, pretending it was nothing.

"Hey, I'm home!" Damn, she chooses now to drag her but home. I stood, unsure of how I was to tell her. TO late. Lee caught my eyes and as she bounced in he griped her tiny waist, pulling the struggling girl into his chest. She shouted, beating at his chest before her gaze fell on Sasuke. I looked down, watching as Sasuke and Miaka looked deep into each others eyes. Miaka seemed to realize who the other was a lot quicker, because her hands curved into her frequently used fists. She stormed out. I fell to the floor crying. This wasn't supposed to happening. She was supposed to meet Sasuke like in a fairy tale. Not with him lying weak on the couch, a plate of chow mien lying forgotten on the floor.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews. Please don't be afraid to tell me waht you liked, hated and what you want changed or to happen! 


	4. Chapter 4

Miaka stared at the water, watching the light play across the surface. She ran a small hand through her hair, playing with the messy black strands. In the moon it gave off a shiny, polished glare. She pulled it down, tying the looses strands back with a piece of twine. Miaka ripped the twine out and dropped it the river below, watching as the small current carried it away. A small wind was playing with her, tossing the mane back and forth across neck.

The moon was sinking into the earth and Miaka leaned back, watching the white orb. How many nights had she stayed out just staring at the moon? Just watching it in the air, watching it shine down on the village. Miaka glanced down at the river. It also was glancing up at the moon, soaking in the pure white light. There was something about the moon that was pure. Pure and truthful. In the light of the moon you could see and know all. There was no deception in its light. Miaka scrapped her hand over the coarse wood of the bridge. She felt the grains and single mindly began tugging at loose wood.

She stood and leaned against the railing, tracing her hands on the worn red paint and rough surface. To her it was so familiar and personal she smiled, remembering when her sensei had brought her and her new team here, so many years ago. They had decided it would be there meeting place forever. Forever is a long time. A time that should be sacred and worshiped. Miaka glanced around, starring at the silent surroundings.

Miaka gripped the bottom of her tight blue shirt, puling the fabric up over her head and letting it fall slowly of her hair to lie on the ground. She turned into the wind, feeling the cool wind on her skin. She reached down and let the black kappris fall to her ankles. She stood on the bridge, her breasts becoming pointed and hard under the white wrap she always wore over them. She kicked the clothing away from her body and pulled her body over the railing. Gently she lowered her self down until her feet met the cool surface. She dropped and gasped.

Cold water invaded her body, soaking everything in a matter of seconds. Miaka sputtered water out, pushing the wet mop of hair out of her face. Miaka floated on her back, weaving her arms up and down to keep her from rushing down the current with leaves and dirt. She swam up the stream, watching the moon. Closing her eyes the young woman turned her head into the water, inhaling deeply. She pushed her body below and opened her eyes. The bottom was full of plants and fish, all of them scurrying away at the sound of the land intruder. She stayed below, watching her hair billow out in a memorizing way. She attempted to take in a deep breathe, but her body rejected the cool water.

Please, she begged her lungs, please let me do this. Slowly she felt water clog her brain and her eyes became foggy. She drifted to the bottom, no longer able to support her body. Gently the water tousled her back and forth. She kicked up, sand falling out after her. Miaka struggled upwards, watching the surface until it seemed so close if only she could reach out and touch the cold morning air everything would be o.k. Her body gave way and with her arm raised she fell back down into the river.

Strong arms gripped her from under her arm pits, pulling her upwards. Her head broke the surface and she spit out the bitter water, grasping her head. Her eyes met those of her sensei's, Neji.

"Rather late to be going for a swim, or should I say rather early?" he attempted to heave her to the sandy bank, but she pulled away. Miaka swam over to the middle, glancing up at the soaked man from behind her soaking hair. "I thought I had seen you dive in. Guess it was a good idea to come and see what you were up to. You could of drowned," he gave a smirk and she glared at him, her green eyes rolling over to look at the almost disappeared moon. Strong light was leaking across the land.

Miaka threw him a angry glare and turned way, folding her arms across her chest. "I was perfectly fine without your help. I could of gotten myself to shore at any time. I just wanted to see how long I could watch the bottom of the stream before I had to come up. Now leave," Neji watched his student.

"Is something bothering you Miaka? You only ever come here when you have something to think about. Tell me. Emotion affects a ninja's power," she shook her head denying as usual she had a weak spot. Swimming to the bridge her hand reached up, attempting to grasp the bottom of the railing. "If you have to, its alright to feel sometimes Miaka. Did you and your mother get into a fight or something?" she grasped the bottom and pulled her body up in perfect form. Her strong arms muscles pulsed and gently she heaved her body over the low railing. She landed with a crunch and she lay there. Neji walked up the bank slowly, listening to the girl's slow breathing and angry swears as she pulled on her pants. He turned to face her, stepping onto the bridge and walking stiffly over to where she sat, her feet hanging off the edge, gently disturbing the water.

"No, mom and me are cool. Although I think I made her angry," she whispered. Neji leaned on the railing next to her, staring down at the water.

"How so,"

"I've been coming home late. No biggie right, but today when I came home, Naurto and Lee……. I don't want to talk about," Miaka leaned her head against the railing, pushing her forehead up hard against the wood.

"Tell me Miaka, what about Naurto and Lee. You can tell me can't you. I'm your uncle Neji, your sensei, your teacher," Miaka moaned pushing her head up to stare at the sky, already blue.

"Please don't make me Neji. I hate talking like this, you know its true," Neji stared hard at the girl, imaging her at 5, running through the tall grass behind her house. Her beautiful hair pinned back by Sakura. What a strange but creative child Miaka had been. Now a young woman she was, well, she was like someone he knew a long time ago. Neji sighed, turning to leave. He had walked almost to end before her soft, shaking voice reached his ears.

"I, I walked into the living room. Lee grabbed my waist, like he was trying to keep me. Mom gave me this look like I was some horror. But, but on the couch!" Miaka moaned, gripping her head with hands now wrinkled and pale.

"Go on," the girl looked down at the water, kicking it hard with her naked foot.

"Lying, like some ghost on the couch. There was that man, that man in mom's pictures. The one we have that plaque for. The empty grave, the only time I see mother cry is over that stupid man and he was in my house!" Miaka is standing now, shaking violently. Her dark green eyes were full of hate and disgust, "IN MY HOUSE! NEXT TO MOTHER LIKE HE'D ALWAYS BEEN THERE!" Neji face is unreadable, but the pale eyes hold a sick look of surprise and horror.

"Sasuke is alive?" Miaka flinched, her mouth forming Sasuke's name and clenching the final sound as if it were poison. Neji turned off the bridge, walking faster and faster until he broke into a fast run, racing to the Hokage. Miaka was left on the bridge, shivering in the early morning light. Her hair was drying quickly on her shoulders, the same straight ebony locks blowing again in her eyes.

* * *

(Sasauke's POV)

I awoke, grinding my teeth in disgust. I expected the same taste of iron and salt on my tongue, but instead felt the taste of a noodle dish. I opened my eyes fully, squinting in the bright morning light. Morning, and here I was, a soft material below me and a heavy fleshy object on top of me. I pushed whoever was on top off and turned looking into the surprised face of Sakura. Her eyes were full of hurt and she pulled away. I slowly got out of bed gripping her arm as she walked past me. She stopped and turned to face me.

"Sakura, I didn't mean to push you off, I just wanted to know who you were. I've had dreams before. Terrible dreams where I thought I had found you. When I awoke of course you weren't there. I just wanted to make sure this wasn't a wonderful dream," Sakura leaned in, kissing my brow. I sigh and she pulls off, leaving me on the bed. Downstairs I can here her in the kitchen, pans banging and water boiling.

Gently I heave myself out of be, glancing around the room for something to put on. Sakura had taken the rags I was wearing and burned them. She had looked so scary as she raced out back, me watching her from the upstairs window. She had thrown them into the fire pit and did a fire jutsu. They smoked and after a hour when they were turned to ashes she took the left over soot and tossed it into the tall grass that surrounded her house.

I picked up what looked like her robe, black with the Uchia fan on the back. My heart skipped a beat. This used to be mine. Where had she found it? It still fit and I tied the sash tightly around my waist. It was slightly worn and the sleeves were rolled up. The silk felt cool and airy on my skin. Sakura had folded up the bottom, pinning it so she wouldn't trip over the hem. I was always taller then her.

Slowly and surely I limped down the stairs, making my way to the kitchen. Although it was bvarely 10 hours since I had arrived at her home, I had escaped almost 2 weeks ago,. My body felt awake and filled with an energy I missed. My breathing was normal and my strength was coming back quicker then I had ever thought possible. It must be Sakura, being such a gifted medic and such a good woman to me. When she cuddled into my chest last night, kissing me passionately, I had whispered my love for her into her ear. She had smiled in the dark, hugging me tighter. She still loved me, I could tell, but there was something missing. I couldn't figure out why she was so slow in saying I love you. All those years ago when she had first said I love you, and then again merely hours before I had been whisked away to rot in jail.

"Sakura, please tell me you made something easy for breakfast,"

I felt strong arms hug my chest, throwing me off balance. A tossle of blonde hair landed on my face.

"Hello Ino, I said quietly. She pulled away, tears on the edge of her eyes. Shikamaru walked forward extending a hand. I took and he grinned.

"Saying hello to old friends is always so troublesome," he muttered. He withdrew and took Ino's hand, pulling her away to sit at the breakfast table. Tenten and Neji were sitting together, talking quietly. They stood, eyeing me. I bowed and Tenten laughed, her bell like giggle filling the room with a easy going atmosphere.

"When I first heard from Miaka of you Sasuke, I couldn't believe. I went all the way to the Hokage to join our fellow ninjas to hear if it was true. News of your arrival has spread quickly through the village. It seems once Naurto told the Hokage it was out. Most likely do to a little to much sake," Neji stood and stared at me with his cold white eyes, "it will be a relief to have you back. Besides, now our little spirit will finally have someone who can control her,"

"Let's leave that for another day Neji. Let Sasuke get used to how things are now. Why don't you tell him of you and Tenten. How about you latest discoveries. Ino, I'm sure Sasuke will be happy to know about you and your husband and children," Sakura interrupted, pushing me to sit in a low chair. Ino began telling me aloud and boring tale of her and Shikamaru. I half listened, laughing whenever the others did.

It felt good to sit around the kitchen and talk to my old companions. It had been to long since I head many people talking, we, any people talking. Tenten began talking of every ones new jobs. How Neji is now the head of the interrogation department, and Ino had left being a Ninja to carry on her family flower shop and care for her 10 or so children. I found myself becoming increasingly annoyed and I changed the subject.

"How long have you guys been here?"

"Oh, I let them in a few hours ago, but you were still asleep so I just, well, you know where I was when you woke," Sakura looked down at her toes, that childish blush forming in her cheeks. Ino smiled and turned to face me.

"Well. I did a little reconist work and found you something decent to wear. You know, something other then Sakura's robe," she laughed and I smirked, pulling the old silk thing around me tighter.

"It used to be mine. How did you find it Sakura?"

"Where I found your old clothing!" I glared at Ino, hating every time she answered for my Sakura. "You'd be surprised what you can find in basement!" she grinned again and tossed a wrapped package at me. Gripping it I opened the brown paper. Inside were a pair of long black pants. Would they still fit me. True I was a little taller, but not so much that they would be to tight or short. I held my shirt, the same one, just black, since my younger days. The red fan was on the back and I smiled briefly, running my hands over it.

"Alright, I think that's enough visiting for today. Obvious there is a lot of questioning and badgering ready for Sasuke for the next week, so it's best to let him rest," I looked up, watching as Sakura hurried everyone out of the room. Only Nejie statyed behind, watching me ignore him. He turned and spoke quietly into Sakura's ear. She shook her head hard and gripped her hands into familiar fists.

"He will find out eventually if he hasn't already," I head Neji say softly. Sakura turned and looked into my eyes, searching for something. I grimaced and stood up, walking to the stairs.

"Hey, Sasuke," I turned looking at the man. "Hurry and change. I want you to ah, meet my team. There is someone I think you might want to take a look at," Neji smiled and bowed to Sakura, who just stood, starring into the abyss of the backyard. Neji turned and began to exit. "Meet me at the training grounds. Only 7 years old, they work well. Sakura will show you the way," he left and I began up the stairs.

"Sasuke," I turned looking down at Sakura. Her eyes held mine and she moved to circle my waist, her hand gripping the silky material of the robe. "You know I love you. Right?" I smiled and bent, grazing her lips with my own.

"I'll protect you Sakura," she nodded and let go, turning away. I went up stairs.

* * *

(regular pov)

Sakura stood still, waiting for her lover to return downstairs. Was she upset, angry, sad or just confused. You couldn't tell behind those eyes. She turned to look up at Sasuke.

"Let's go," she mumbled, opening the door and leading him into the bright sunlight

* * *

Thank you all for the great review and suggestans. Trust me,I like your ideas and hope to adapt it!


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura and Sasuke walked carefully down the dirt road. Numerous ninjas and children ran in front of them, watching in awe as Sasuke the great walked stiffly, leaning on Sakura. His strength hadn't returned fully although his body felt great and his mind, for once since being imprisoned, had resumed full awareness. The ramen man, now gray haired and crippled approached them, as did many unknown villagers.

"Is it you Sasuke. Is it true you have risen from the dead?" Sasuke glared at him and the man laughed eyes full of amusement.

"It must be him. Why nobody can match that frown. Nobody but Miaka! But that goes without saying!" The villagers laughed and some of the children shuddered eyeing Sasuke as if he was suddenly some unwanted dog.

"You're not like Miaka are you? She's nice, and bought us candy once, but she doesn't smile often,"

"Now Ke-u, be respectful to Uchica. While Miaka doesn't smile often, she is as pleasant as her mother. Not all things are hereditary you know, most are learned!" Sakura smiled gratefully at the older woman who then whisked the many children away, scolding them for there rudeness.

"Come on Sakura. Neji sounded like he something to show me," Sakura nodded, and looks down.

"This way. They built these about 7 years ago,. Neji likes them but I think there-"

"Neji seems to play a large role in your life,"

"What. Well, yes. He helped me a lot when, when Miaka was born," Sasuke's face goes tense and Sakura bits her lip, "Lee and Naurto are good friends as well, of course. Its just that Neji is Miaka's sensei, so you know. I find out how she's doing from him," Sakura grins and Sasuke smirks, running a hand through Sakura's long pink hair.

"What ever. How much longer," Sakura walks faster, pointing over to a what looks like a gate.

"Do you see that entry over there? Well when you pass under it, it's a large dug out coliseum Neji hopefully isn't done training them yet!" Sakura lets go of Sasuke and she extends a hand. Sasuke pushes it away and walks under the arch, limping slightly. Down row after row, finally he reaches the backs of two men. They are sitting on the benches, watching the battle field in front of them.

Sasuke sat down next to Neji, eyeing the white eyed man. A large coliseum with a battle field in the middle was a pointless thing to build. It had numerous rows of wooden seats, and the battle field was just a plain dirt circle. A few trees but that was it, nothing unique or special. What was interesting were the two people battling on it. There was a boy, well, more like a man whose messy chesnut hair and bandaged face resembled that of one of the ninjas that had been at the Chunin exams. Sasuke watched the kid. Yah, they were almost identically save eye color. This had to be the son of the ninja who had discovered during the Chunin exams that the grass ninjas, who Orchumiru had stolen the identities of, were dead with there faces removed. Sasuke leaned back, watching as Sakura sat down beside a rather short and tubby boy. He smiled at her reviling perfect white teeth.

"Halochu (ha-low-chew), how are you. I see once again Neji has pitted Miaka against Junbao (jun-bow, like wow)," Neji turns to glance at Sakura and for a brief second I see sparks cross through there eyes. "So strange how he almost seems to enjoy watching the two battle both top of there class. Both geniuses, both powerful, and both always want to be first. It almost seems cruel for there sensei to take great pleasure in watching them. Tell me Neji, have they finally admitted themselves to each other?" Neji smirks and leans back on the bench, watching the kids stand on the field, watching each other. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Sakura crossed her arms, mouthing silent words.

Neji leaned in and whispered to Sasuke. "Miaka and Junbao have showed certain, ah, level of familiar ness since they were 14. They fight extremely well together and whenever one of the two gets injured, it's like the other will go at great lengths to seek revenge. They deny it of course, as they are reviles on the battle field," Neji points out to the kids and Sasuke settles in, ready to watch the battle commence. "BEGIN,"

A cloud of dust kicked up and the boy moved fast in sharp circles around Miaka. She stayed still, crouched down. In a instant the boy was pinned, his fist forced downward into the ground. His pale face was ripped with anger and she sat on his waist, throwing her head back.

"Honestly Jun, what is your problem lately,"

"Nothing, Mei, you're the one on the ground"

(Jun means good-looking and Mei means beautiful. If you don't get it, they are 'joking' with each other)

Miaka gasps and he flips her over, landing on top with her legs still wrapped around his waist. She glares up at him ands in his eye you can almost see a horror to difficult to comprehend. Neji lets out a gasp and jumps up.

"No Miaka! Chang Li stop!" it was to late. Junbao was thrown backward with a burst of energy. Miaka stumbled upward, dragging her arms upwards. Long black hair fell in front of her eyes and Sasuke jumped up, his eyes filled with the same horror as Sakura's and Neji's. Miaka stood fully, the force of her chakra sending a strong wind blowing out from her. Black tresses blowing away and reveling her strength.

Two shargian eyes loomed over Junbao. Her sharp emerald eyes had turned the wicked red. Long curved lashes frame them and gave off a almost demonic look. Sakura groaned and Sasuke threw her a glare. This couldn't be happening. If this child had a sharing, she was almost undoubtfully, his. Sasuke stood, running to the the fence sepetaing the battle filed from the seats.

The girl advances on Junbao, who is preparing for a blow. HS echarges with a ball of palm, sized chakra ready to throw. Gently he jumps aside, only to get hit square in the abs. She tilts her head, narrowly avoiding his hit. They jump up, using numerous fire jutusus. She throws a great flame of fire at him and the body bends, the flame licking st the side of his body. Heaving she falls back, steadying her body.

"Give it up Jun, you won't win against me,"

"I care to differ Mei!" he charges her and repeats kicks after kicks. She falls back and crumples to the ground. Junbao runs to her side, cradling her head. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to hurt you so bad,"

"No Jun, it is me who is sorry," in agony his body goes still. Sasuke jumps over the gate, knowing exactly that as soon as the man looked into her eyes what had happened. Shaking violently his hands reach up and grip her shoulders, pulling the girl to face him. Activating his shargian as to not get sucked into her world, he stopped.

She had the strongest, most stunning features. Her eyebrows were drawn in shock as she starred into his red eyes and him into her. She studied the pale face and mature angles. Gently he shakes her, trying to shake her stop her shargian. Slowly her eyes fade into green, that striking green.

"Miaka, stop. You're hurting him terribly!" she blinks hard and he lets go.

"Mother," Miaka whispers.

"Miaka, Junbao. Don't forget you're still battling!" Neji screams across the field.

"No, no. I give into to Jun," Miaka says faintly. Junbao sits up shaking. His dark blue eyes glance up at the disturbed girl.

"Miak, I-"'

"Shut up," with that Miaka walks over to the fence, jumping the chain link and sitting down on a wooden bench. Sasuke is still standing there, his eyes, now black, are watching he dusty floor. Neji walks briskly over to Miaka, bending and talking into her ear. She pushes him off and glares over to Jun. He is still lying there, his gaze now fixed on the strange man in front of him.

"Who are you?" Sasuke looks casually over t him, his eyes mocking he young man.

"Strange, I thought everyone knew who I was,"

"  
"Not me. Do you know Miaka or something?"

"…"

"SASUKE!" Sakura runs across the field, hanging on her lover and pressing her breast up against his chest. She pulls his face into her hand sand steadies his gaze to her eyes. "Why did you have to do that. Please Sasuke, you don't know what you'v-"

"What I've done! What I did! How could you not tell me Sakura! Did you enjoy me finding out like that! Why didn't you tell me before?" Sasuke pushes Sakura off him and turns away, watching Miaka and Neji talking quietly, unaware of the loud adults.

"What would you of had me say Sasuke? How was I supposed to tell you? I thought you would react in a bad way! Was I wrong to think so?"

"Why didn't you get rid of her?" Tears form in Sakura's eyes.

"Get rid of her! She's my daughter Sasuke!" he flinches at the word and glares at her. "Would you have wanted me to rid myself of the one person who reminded me of you? A little bit of you left in my world after I thought you were DEAD!" Junbao is standing, watching transfixed as the good tempered Sakura slaps Sasuke hard. She breathed heavily and chokes on her tears.

"Why didn't you tell me Sakura?" Sasuke asks quietly, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"She is my child Sasuke. My child, my little Miaka who looks just like the man I love. She isn't my daughter. She is your daughter Sasuke!" Sasuke looks up into Sakura's eyes and she burst into a fresh batch of tears. He pulls her in and holds the woman to his chest. She beats hard before giving in.

Neji and Miaka have down there attention over to the coupe now. Miaka watches transfixed as Sasuke cuddles her mother, kissing her the top of her head.

"Please Sakura. Don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just, I just was shocked,"

"Shocked? Did you think she was another mans?"

"I don't know. I just, I just thought-"

"Thought I had forgotten you. Thought I left you behind and had Miaka with some stranger,"

"No?"

"Well then why did you doubt she was ours! SHE HAS YOUR FACE, YOUR HAIR, YOUR GOD DAMN EYES. FOR GODS SAKE YOU TWO EVEN HAVE THE SAME ANNOYING SMIRK!" Sakura turns away from Sasuke, flinging him off her, tears drying rapidly on her face. "SHE TALKS LIKE YOU, FIGHTS LIKE YOU. SHE EVEN IS AS DISTANT AS YOU! HOW DO YOU THINK I FELT FOR 16 YEARS HAVING TO RAISE THIS CHILD WHO IS BASCIALLY YOU! Alone Sasuke. Alone and helpless. But I loved her not just because she kept you in my life, but because she is so precious to me," Sakura's face seizes up and she storms away, leaving Sasuke alone next to Junbao. The boys face is contoured in a look of disbelief. Miaka's father? It wasn't possible. This couldn't be the great Sasuke!

A ways a way Miaka stood, starring angrily at her father. He was glowering at the ground, face angered. She ran over the chain link fence, rising over the field and kicked Sasuke in the jaw. Furious he fell down, glowering at the kid above him.

"You little punk," she smirked and he charged her, punching the back of her head just as she raised her hands up to perform a substitute jutsu. Tauntingly the girl began throwing wild kicks and jabs wherever she thought he was. Sasuke watched her fight, raising his eyebrow at the fact she still hadn't realized he was no longer in the mist of sand that she was fighting in. The kid was strong and obviously, like her mother, had perfect chakra control. But still, however talented she was, the woman was no where as powerful as she could be.

Exspecially since, she was a Uchica. Sasuke called out into the mess of sand. "Miaka, stop, I want to talk to you," Miaka jumped out and glowered at him, her green eyes darting over the empty stadium, searching for her team and mother. They were long gone. "Do you know who I am,"

"The question is, do you know who I am?" Miaka crossed her arms, scraping a hand across her brow to wipe up the dirt and sweat.

"Yes. You are Miaka Uchica,"

"No. You're wrong. I am not a Uchica! My mother didn't marry you,"

"Miaka. Don't be stupid. You're being a dope right now. My name is Sasuke Uchica and almost 23 years ago I was on your mothers team. She loved me and when I left to pursue a different path, she hated me. But when I return I realized something. Almost 6 years later I realized Miaka, that I loved Sakura. And when we went to battle together and she assumed I was dead, she knew I loved her. Now, here I am. 16 years and look at you. I had no clue you existed Miaka. I am sorry. But you can deny the facts. Your mine and Sakura's," Miaka brow knits up in disgust.

"You're lying! You're lying to me! And even if your not why should I care!"

"I realize-"

"NO YOU DON'T. Just because I might have your blood in my veins doesn't mean I'm your daughter. I am my own person! Mother raised me, not you. I am her daughter, not yours!" Sasuke looked down as Miaka flew away, jumping up the benches and out of the training grounds. Sasuke stayed still and listened until his daughter was out of hearing range, before falling to the ground and holding his head.

* * *

Don't be afraid to review. Please review! i would lovesuggestions and what you liked or hated! I am incorprating everything you suggestest!


	6. Chapter 6

Uchiha Miaka stood next to the bridge, running her hand once again over the rough grain. She turned, yielding the sun by placing her hand high above her head. Her shadow gave off a sense of foreboding as it was cast against the bright water. Ripples cast off every time the petite, golden and purple carp swam up to break the peaceful surface.

Gently she caught her pony tail, winding the strands in her fingers. Sweat had turned it hard and crusty, so she rubbed the blackness between her digits. Slowly it turned soft and she smiled, showing perfect white teeth. It was seldom used and behind her a soft chuckle rang out against the splash of the carps.

"Mei, how strange how you smile at your hair, but not at me," she rolled her green eyes, glancing into the water to see Junbao staring down as well, watching her watch him in the reflection of the pool.

"Yes Jun, let us all laugh at the vain and selfish Miaka," Miaka turned quickly, tossing her hair into Junbao's face. "It's not as if I haven't heard it before. Miaka dear, let us see your pretty face smile, or, Miaka, why are you so distant, why can't you be like sweet Sakura. It's like she's some bloody patron saint or something. Well you know what! I can't be Sakura! I can only be me, Miaka!" Junbao took her shoulders in his hand, pulling the girl so her back was up against his strong chest.

"I didn't mean to upset you alright. I'm sorry, I just wanted to see how you were," she moaned and leaned against his chest as his hands moved down to her waist, keeping her close.

"I can't believe this. It can't be him, it just can't. He's not part of my life, he never was and he never should be,"

"Listen, Miaka. It's not my place to give you advice,"

"Damn right," Jun smiled at her and continued, moving his face so he could watch her as he spoke.

"Ever since we were children we have heard stories about the great Sasuke. How he, sensei Naurto, and of course Sakura had saved our village from that legendary villain Orchumiru. How he killed off numerous enemies and that we should all try to beat his marks in everything. He was like a guide line. I also know how many teachers compare you to him. It must hurt, always being told you're like your father, when you thought you would never meet him," Miaka tried to escape his hold but Jun held fast, pulling his arms around her chest, enclosing her as she slumped against his chest.

"Please don't Jun. I'm not some weak little girl who is going to suddenly except my long lost daddy into the picture. You know just as well as Mother and sensei that I'm not about to break into tears and tell you how I feel about this. The truth, I don't feel, I don't care. He's back, he's making mom, or made, mom happy. Big deal!" she circled her arms around his and they both looked down into the water, watching them selves in the reflection.

"I just don't want what happened earlier to happen again Mei," she smiled, a small, but reassuring smile. "You're too good for that. I mean, you wouldn't surrender to me if something hadn't happened,"

"Nah, I just gave in because I knew you felt bad for loosing, again, to a girl!" he grinned and attempted to kiss the top of head. Miaka pulled out of his arms, keeping one hand in his. "Come on you, I'm sure Halochu is looking for us. Neji didn't exactly dismiss us did he?" They walked slowly to the ramen stand, expecting as always where the hungry but intelligent ninja would be. As people came into sight he dropped her hand and they walked faster, him with his hand held behind his head, and her arms crossed.

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

Humming softly to myself I gripped the bottom of my welcome mat, reaching for the house key. I pulled out the silver instrument and opened the back door, meeting a sunny but empty kitchen. Walking in inside I groaned at a pile of dishes from this mornings meeting met me. Damn, why the heck did Tenten bring so much food! I ignored the work and walked to the stairs, walking swiftly up them. Inside the bedroom was more work. He obviously thought I was going to take care of the sheets. The ivory sheets and wool blanket hung off the bed, slightly caressing the wood floor. Grudgingly I gathered the blankets in my arms and put them back in their proper places, making the bed hurriedly.

I hated the way I couldn't hate him. I could never hate him. Not after he would blow me off, not after he left for 5 or so years. Not after I though he was dead and left me alone with our baby. And now, not after he told me he basically didn't want anything to do with Miaka. Yet, I didn't dislike him nay less. My heart still panged hungrily when his greasy face and long gnarly hair entered my mind. God, even with him un bathed and his face un kept I wanted him to kiss me, hold me, do things that made red swim into my face. Shyly I glanced away and fixed the pillows properly.

"SAKURA! OH SAKURA! IS ANYBODY HOME!" Ino's bubbly voice raced up the stairs and echoed in my room. My knuckles turned white as I heard the door open and close, her feet scratch the floor and progress forward. I could pretend I wasn't here but she would merely look for me until she found me hiding in the shower.

"In here Ino!" she plunged up the stairs, sneaking her head over the door and prancing in, a pink vase of lilacs clasp in both hands.

"I brought you flowers!" dumbly I nodded, wanting to point out the obvious badly. She arranged them next to the bed on the wicker table. I stood still, not listening as she babbles on about what Lohan, her youngest son, had done with the dog. I played with the hem of a pillow before fixing my gaze on the picture of Sasuke. It was taken after he had returned, 16 years ago. I was sitting by his feet and Naurto was giving a peace sign. Sasuke looked ready to kill Naurto and I was smiling, my teenage smile. I wondered briefly if behind the beard and torn up hair if Sasuke still had the soft pale skin and handsome angles.

"And then he picked it up and threw it against our neighbor's door. Well, you can imagine what Kiba said when he found dog doo-doo on his front porch!" she laughed hard, her mature, motherly laugh.

"Ino, you wouldn't happen to know where Sasuke is?" she stopped laughing and glanced over.

"Naurto and Neji took him to the Hokage for questioning. Why?"

"Just, just wondering," she smiled and inched closer.

"Sakura," she said softly, I looked up, a new fear in my eyes. "Sakura, do you, LOVE SASUKE!" she attempted to tackle me and I ducked, running out the door and down the stairs. She and I laughing and shouting raced out of the house, running by the villagers until we were in front of Ino's house. She gripped my shoulders and pounced on my back, causing me to crash down.

Anitosan, Ino's oldest, about two years younger then Miaka, walked out of the flower shop rubbing her hand together.

"Mother, get of Sakura you two look like your 5! Act your age,"

"Act my age darling? Well, as I am 29, I guess being sexy and flirty won't be very hard then!"

"You've been saying you're 29 for 6 years now Ino," her husband said dryly, joining his daughter. The two yawned and leaned against the frame tiredly. Like father like daughter. My heart turned to stone and I looked away, not wanting them to see how quickly tears were forming in my eyes.

"OY! Ino, Anitosan!" Junbao waved half heartily as Halochu hoped excitedly over to the blonde girl. She blushed, looking away. It was well known that the tow had a thing for each other, there was only a year and a half age difference and Anitosna seemed to see past the round body and take him for who he was. Strange how such a child was born like that of Ino's!

Miaka and Neji joined us, glancing over the people before settling on me.

"Hello mother," she said, leaning against the shop with Junbao. Neji walked over to me, extending a hand. I took it and he pulled me up. I had forgotten that me and Ino were still on the ground.

"Sakura, Sasuke just had a conference with the Hokage. I don't know what happened but when I met up with my team we saw him walking," I nodded and ground my teeth. What could Tsuame had said to Uchiha. It couldn't be too bad right?

Slowly I nodded my head to Miaka, she separated herself from the group slowly and walked stiffly to me.

"See you guys," she muttered. They waved bye and we began our fast and silent walk home.

"Miaka," I began.

"Not now mom," I was taken back at her bitterness.

"I was going to ask you if you would prefer chicken or fish tonight,"

"Fish, but that's not what you were really going to ask," I sighed, she was so perceptive. Good for interrogation I suppose.

"Fine, you win. Would you mind if he stayed with us Miaka. I know you don't understand and I don't blame you bu-"

"I get it Mom! You love him, alright. I don't care if he stays with us. It's your house. Just don't play footsie under the breakfast table or anything, o.k.," she smirked and walked faster, leaving me behind to ponder her thoughts. She really doesn't care? Really?

We approached the house and she stopped at the sight of a man sitting on the front steps. His dark hair fell in front of his face, and his large hands held his head. I walked up to him, passing a distant and silent Miaka.

"Sasuke, will you please come in with, with us," he looked up at me, almost surprised I was still talking to him. His gaze fell on Miaka and she looked away, finding the white fence much more interesting.

"If, if it's alright with-,"

"Yes of course, come in, I'm sure you're hungry," he stood and towered over me leaning down to whisper thanks into my ear. His husky dry voice sent shocks of energy throughout my whole body and I swooned. He smirked and I reached out to open the door.

Inside he followed me into the living room where we had spent our first precious moments together since his return. I sat on a chair and he looked around, settling on the couch. Miaka walked in the house, slightly slamming the door before turning to face us. Her gaze fell on Sasuke.

"You know, that's my spot," she muttered to Sasuke. He started to stand before she sighed. "Don't get up you idiot. Mother, I'm going to my room. Call me for dinner," she ran up the stairs and I starred at them sadly. This wasn't going to work. How could I love two people and want to spend my whole life with them but them basically hating each other.

"Sakura, I realize this is awkward, but do you have a blade and scissors for me? My appearance is grotesque," a smile crept on my face and I leapt up, leaping onto the couch and causing him to jump up.

"I love you exactly the e way you are," I kissed his mouth and felt the hard stubble of the beard rough against my face. His hands reached up and pulled my face off his, not before pecking me slightly ion return.

"She could walk in on us Sakura,"

"Your point? She's our daughter Sasuke, if anything I want her to see so she can get used to it!" he blushed hard and looked away. Maybe I shouldn't have referred to Miaka as ours so casually. "My love, she might not have grown up with you, but she loves just the same as me. You have no clue how much she wanted to be just like you as I small girl. A few years ago I think she just gave up on you returning, so now that you're here she doesn't know what to do. Except you, ignore you or throw her arms around you like she has always wanted to do," I sighed and layed my head on his, breathing in the stench of man and sweat,. He reached up and clasped my hand in his.

"Sakura, I love you. And because I love you, I know I will love her. If she is ready, then so am I. I will try so-" A flaming arrow shot threw the window and pierced the chair I had been sitting in. Instantly I jumped up and Sasuke helped me hurry behind the couch. Numerous knifes and arrows shot through the glass window, breaking it into thousand of pieces. Like stars in the sky they showered down on the white carpet, creating a display of shiny shards which reflected the blaze of the fire that began whipping through the chair and spreading to the carpet.

Images of my parent's house leapt in my mind and my gaze fell on the stairs. Leaving Sasuke's arms I ran to them, ignoring his curses and shouts to stay put. I ran up them, falling twice and scraping my elbows against the wood. Miaka 's door flew open and she gasped.

"Mother, I heard glass break and I can feel a presence, at least 4 of them, very powerful," She grips my hands and I feel my body get pulled down the stairs. Sasuke meets us half way there, his body shaking and eyes full of anger.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY PUT SAKURA!" Miaka pushes past him and he follows her in a dead run as she breaks out the back door, pulling my numb body along with it. The warm summer air invades my nostrils and I come to my senses, realizing that Miaka and Sasuke have me outside, both of them watching as fire devours the living room, smoke sneaking up in curls and the laughing flames eating away at the wood building.

"Sakura! Sakura come on!" Miaka was running past us and Sasuke was motioning to follow. We ran, ninja style, to the front of the house where Miaka was standing, her fists curled tight and eyes darting up and down the vacant street.

Our neighbors have run out, there arms waving wildly. There yells mean nothing as Sasuke leaves to try to put out the fire. I try not to watch as I see many men, all I know to be ninjas, help my Sasuke throw buckets of water on the fire. My mind goes blank and the last thing I see before passing out is the evening sky filled with smoke and scarred dreams.

* * *

Miaka's POV (finally!)

Who would do this! My heart is wrapped up with so much hate and anger I feel nothing. My heart is weighed down with guilt, anger, depression beyond my own comprehension. Sasuke, father, dad? No, Sasuke runs past me, nudging me aside as he grips a bucket of water that has been handed to him. I see many of my friends throwing and beating at the flames. They have already managed to put out the porch, but soon the hallway, burning and falling under the weight of charred ceiling will give way and might trigger the whole house two burn down. Images of my room, my clothing, pictures, childhood memories burning, becoming red and charred flash in my head. Most of all I see mother's favorite kimono and robe being devoured by the evil heat. Whoever had the balls to attack my mothers home, most likely with intention of killing her is dead, I swear it!

I push up, leaping from the large oak tree in the front yard to land on the roof. Below I here people calling to me, but I continue. I hop until I'm on the west wing of the house sliding my hands down and finding a open window. Jumping inside smoke clogs my senses quickly. Already I feel the heat licking my feet, my brain hurting as the red light plays with every sense. Moms room is to my right and I stumble in, glancing around.

'CLUNK!' behind me I see fire starting to eat p the hallway. Quickly I grab mothers robe, lying as it always is on the pretty white desk.

Wrapping the silk I run to her closet, searching for the light pink kimmno mother bought so many years ago. Grabbing the fancy cloth bag it was in I only have time to grab one fan and a few dresses before I can no longer stand the heat. I run, clutching the objects to my chest, over the fallen banisters that are alit with fire. The house gives a tremble and I run hard to my room across the hall. I grab my picture book and grip the closet handles, grimacing at how the metal was burning. I snatch up my favorite sweater and pants before looking around for my Fan. My beautiful red fan with the Uchiha symbol on it.

The one mother gave me when I was 8, saying that it was from father. Huh, like that was true. I love that fan and I jump over another banister to lok in the guest room. Yes there it is, above the bed where mother hung it. I grab the light paper before strong hand grip my shoulders. I try to escape but the stranger pulls me over his/her shoulder and jumps out a window, be beating his back the whole time.

"Shut up. Why the hell would you do that you stupid kid. You scared your, mother, half to death. Dumb-ass," Sasuke places me down out side the house and fall to the ground in his arms, him still holding me. Tears are forming and I can't help as one drips down my face.

"Who would do this!" anger is like a ball of chakra in my stomach and I beat at his chest, trying to release it. He stays still and accepts the blows. Finally I give in and let my hands drop, the smoke clouding my mind as I pass out the mans arm, clutching the Uchiha fan to my chest.

* * *

Thank-you all for the spelling helpers and reviews. Hopefully i can get at least 10 a chapter. I'll keep writting if you keep reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

I apologize for the lateness. i was hoping that i would get a even 50 reviews. I have numerous chapters completed, but the lack of reviews is making me wonder if anybody really wants to read it. i understand its creaping by slowly, but either the wonderful fans who actually review tell me its rushed, or its to slow. My attempt is 10 reviews a chapter, so at least 57 before i update. Love to all.

-redlife

* * *

Sakura ran down the hallway with Tsuande, the old woman pushing gray strands of hair back into a bun. Nighttime had fallen hard on the village. Like a blanket of snow the darkness had swallowed everything up. Guards swarmed the gates, watching the wall as if predators were already crawling like flies over them. Every mother and child was tucked away in there beds, every husband standing guard at his door. The village reeked of fear, wreaked like rotting corpses. Nothing was safe, and for the Hokage it was an all too familiar feeling. 

"How could this happen. Un-detected, criminals sneaking into my village and burning down the house of one of our most values ninjas. I won't stand for this. Sasuke, is there anything among the rumble? Anything that would help. I need to know who, how, and what their plan was," Sasuke ran along side the woman, his face torn with anger. They entered her office swiftly and she turned to look at the man. His unshaven face reflecting in the weak moonlight. They walked over to her desk and Sakura leaned against, heaving for air. The tow woman looked up at Sasuke expectantly.

"Neji and I picked through the remains of Sakura's house. The fire ate everything. Basically all that was left was some of the kitchen ware and one part of the houses frame. It stood alone, but this gave me and him a clue," Sasuke's gaze fell onto Tsuande, who now was sitting at the desk, straitening her robes.

"Yes, yes. Get on with it Sasuke,"

"One flaming arrow could not have just burned down that entire house so quickly. There must have been sulfur, or gas already inside. I believe that the attack on Sakura was not only to kill her, but to activate hidden triggers. Or course as you know, burning down the house, and a attempt at maybe even killing Sakura's daughter," he paused, glancing finally at Sakura. She wasn't even watching him, just gazing softly at a blank spot ion the wall. Dirt clung in her hair and part of her dress was drenched, as she had been so upset throwing water on the still steaming ashes, she had gotten water all down her front. Sasuke turned his head away. While Sasuke had been retrieving Miaka, some had grabbed the unconscious Sakura, moving away form the house. Although her neighbors helped in the fight to battle the rampaging blaze, it had been to late. By the time the village saw the rest of the smoke and moved to help, the house was being eaten away, already falling into the fire's stomach.

"So someone entered Sakura's house during the day while she was out, put triggers inside the walls, under furniture, places like that. Then when the living room was attacked, the fire had only to find a trigger, and-"

"Gone. Everything's gone. Tsuande, where will I live? I, I have to find Mika. She's at the hospital isn't she. Stupid girl, 3rd degree burns and all. Had to get her stupid stuff didn't she. What a stupid, stupid girl. I'll, I'll have to buy a place for us to live. An apartment won't be too hard to find. The fire took most of my money, but the bank has a little. A little. We'll need clothing, and, and-" tears began growing in her eyes, slipping like rain down the ivory cheeks. Slowly her frail body slunk to floor, curling against the desk in a c-shape. "Everything is gone! Everything, 15 years of memories. My clothing, my beautiful kimono. Miaka's childhood, gone in a flash. Why, why," soon her sobs became faint and Tsuande, her face grim, turned her attention to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I realize what I said to you this afternoon is now irrelevant. You are responsible for her now. I'll take it you already have a place in mind for to live. If it true what you told me, then I hope you let her know. Take her now, the child will be fine after tomorrow, the wounds weren't serious anyway. The place is untouched, although I can't guarantee it's still all there. Until it's cleaned and such, you may sleep in my office," the woman rose form her desk, moving to stand at the window, gazing out across the city. There was till smoke rising from the spot of its demise. "If it's true Sasuke, I have not doubt excepting you. I don't. I want you here again by 12 sharp. Understood. You will not head the mission to find the criminals, but you'll have your say. You're weak now. To weak, malnourished and withdrawn. 15 years in a cold cell, barely eating and all alone isn't right. Good-night Sasuke. Ask my secretary for blankets and such,"

The old woman moved out, glancing at Sakura and giving a reassuring smile before exiting. Sakura lay on the floor, still slightly shaking.

"Not fair….why….everything," Sasuke moaned and walked over, attempting to drag her up. His arms failed him and he closed his eyes tiredly. It was too late, and sleep was something good. Moving out side, a small girl met him, her beady blue eyes darting over the shaking Sakura. He glowered and she thrust out a few, faded yellow blankets. Grabbing the course material, he walked inside, closing the door hard before moving to Sakura. In the moon her pail body seemed so weak. Sasuke had always favored night, until he was locked away. No windows, no sunlight, it was inhumane. He had missed the sun, among other things. Now, with Sakura, the healthy one, seeming weak and frail, in the dark, after what had happened, it all seemed so hopeless. Throwing a blanket over her shoulders, Sasuke attempted to guild her to the couch. Sakura didn't budge so he fell next to her. She moaned and crawled to him, placing a hand on his arm.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. Its just that, that I'm scared. Nothing really has happened like that for a long while, and with you here, its strange. I guess-"

"Shut up," Sakura drew away, but Sasuke clamped a hand on her waist, pulling her into his arms. Halfhearted the man pulled his woman down, and against his chest. She wove an arm around his neck and he fell onto the floor completely, taking her with him. They got comfortable and she began to sigh, wishing once again they weren't on the cold floor of a office, but in her bead as they had spent last night. He had been here for two and half days, and already things were going wrong.

* * *

Miaka awoke to strong sunlight seeping through her window. Wait, this wasn't her window, or her room. Miaka straightened up, leaping out of the plain white bed. Neji jumped awake, turning to his student. 

"What?" she glanced at him, taking in the sterile surroundings and numerous bandages wrapped over her body.

"What is this sensei?" He smirked and sat up, tossing the girl her forehead protector. Swiftly she pulled it on, straightly out of habit, it stood out strangely against her white hospital gown. Miaka sank onto the bed and glanced again at the pale man.

"After you passed out, Sasuke took you here. Your mother and him went to the Hokage. You stupid kid, then again I suppose I should have suspected that. Jumping in to a fire to save a few of your mother's tyihngs. Good-job kid. Even earned yourself some 3rd degree burns. Dumbest thing you've ever done," Neji leaned back and Miaka stiffened, playing with her now greasy black bangs.

"Stupider then when Jun and I tricked Naurto into thinking Tsuande had named him her successor," Neji laughed softly and she smirked before turning upwards. "The whole house is gone isn't it?"

"Yes," In silence the two kept there gazes on the floor, ignoring the chirping birds outside. "Where will I live?"

"It really isn't my business. I'm sure your father has something up his sleeve. Don't worry," Miaka gritted her teeth and threw Neji a look of despise. The white fold of her gown moved in and out as she began to stand and pace. "You can leave, the nurse said after you had awoken, you were fine to go. I don't know where your mother is. Probably looking at the house Tsuande mentioned,"

"Oh?"

"Yah, she sadi something about opening up the old Uchiha Mansion,"

Sakura turned back to Sasuke. "You're sure Sasuke!"

"Yes, stop asking me,"

"But, but its, its,"

"I'm fully aware that its my house Sakura," he turned back to the cleaning men, "listen up, I want this place cleaned. Don't touch anything, don't breath on anything, just make it habitable. Got it," they nodded and sloughed away, gripping tools and numerous other things.

"That's 20b years of dirt Sasuke. 20 years. Are you positive? We don't have to live here. I mean, this, this is big. Asking us to live with you,"

"Stop telling e these things. I'm asking you to live with me, what's the hype? You said you stilled loved me right. Think of this as my contribution to our, our relationship," she flushed pink and he smirked. Even in her late 30s she was till so, so. So much like the Sakura he h ad left behind. Sasuke turned to walk inside the gate, leaving Sakura on the street. She rubbed both hands together and whispered her gratitude. Then, moving fast, she went to the hospital.

* * *

2 days later

* * *

"I want chow-mien," 

"No. We're having fish stew. Sakura, you'll find everything in thee room on your left. I had the place cleaned and furnished properly. It seems in my absence some fucking' kids nicked the place," Sakura bit her lip, turning her body to face the large black mat that hung, making a door for the kitchen.

"No. I said I wanted chow-mien. That's what we're having. Besides, did you even order food? Dumb-ass, bet it completely slipped your mind!"

"Young lady!"

"We're having fish stew. I did order food you smart ass and don't use that language,"

"Excuse me! I want chow-mien. And you are not the boss of me!"

"Is that so? Well it's my house, my money and Sakura is making fish stew. If you don't like it you dope, feel free to leave my residence," Sasuke crossed his arms and looked down at the fuming girl. Her eyes looked about ready to turn red, and a vein popped out of her neck.

"Sakura is MY mother. If I'm saying we're having chow-mien, we are. And just because grandma hokage was stupid enough not to sell your god damn manor doesn't mean we have to live in it! M other and I will buy a new house, our pitch a tent like last night. Anything is better hen staying in the creepy Uchiha mansion. Come on mother, we're living," Sasuke's eyes winded and Sakura moved to follow her daughter. She was mumbling and making her way down the hall. Sasuke gripped Sakura's wrists and turned her to face him.

"Please. Sakura listen. Don't leave, I want you to be here. I had the whole place refurbished the last few nights. It's the least I can do," Sakura smiled.

"Yes, thank-you. But Miaka doesn't seem to like it here, so-"

"I don't give a damn about what that spoiled little punk thinks. You'll live her," Sasuke dropped his hands and Sakura took a step back.

"Yes, I suppose so. Only until we can find another place, I promise,"

"No,"

"What?"

"I said no. You will live with me now. This will be our home. I haven't lived here for over 20 years. It harbors bad memories, but, we will save this place. It's huge, and now, clean. Full of shit I don't care about. I'm back to stay Sakura, so we'll live together, here," tears crept into the females eyes and fell quickly down her face. Sasuke ignored her sobs and began to look up and down the hall. It was bare and the white molding was now a dirty gray.

"With you Sasuke. You don't know how much that, that means to me! Miaka, she'll just have to grow up, because I would love to be here with you," He nodded and she wiped away a few tears and turned to enter the kitchen. "So everything is in here then?"

"Yes, Tsuande arranged everything. Of course, all we have are the necessities. I want you to go take me account number tomorrow and go shopping. Make this place look like to want it. We'll even give the girl money, so she can make her-"

"Don't call her that!" Sasuke gasped, pounding his teeth together. "Call her Miaka, Sasuke! If anything, refer to her as your daughter! No wonder she's so angry at you. You won't even look at her. And you're calling her these horrible names. Please Sasuke, you have to try to get along. It can never work between us if you don't realize and take into account you're her father. Please Sasuke. I'm not asking you to love her, just, I just want to be normal. You're here now! You're here and if you care for me the way I thought you did, you will be part of my family. I'm not asking to marry you Sasuke. Just be her father, alright. If I can't be your wife, at least be you daughter's father," Sakura trembled, pushing the mat door aside. "Please Sasuke," she went inside, leaving the man in the hallway. Trembling he walked through the narrow passage and out into the grand hall, where the door was. Sitting on steps that led upstairs was Miaka. Hands on head, shaking, still curding under her breath.

"Yo," she snarled and leaned back, staring at the ceiling.

"Not you. Leave me be," he ambled over, hands in pockets.

"Listen, I-"

"I don't want to hear it. I 'm going to stay with sensei, tell my mom,"

"No! I mean, don't. Stay here, please," Sasuke looked at the ground, almost not believing himself as he pled with his own, well, with a 16 year old girl.

"What. But, but I thought…"

"Yah, well, thought wrong didn't you? Here," he tossed a small blue bag at her, and she caught it in her palm. Turning it upside down a number of cold coins spilled out. Her eyes widened and she looked up at him.

"I realize that won't replace everything you lost. But go upstairs and pick a room. The first one on the left, that's mine, and, maybe, Sakura's. But, pick any room other then that. I don't care. Take the money and go buy stuff. Clothing, furniture it doesn't matter. If you need more, just ask, I have enough money to last three lifetimes," Miaka stared unbelieving at Sasuke.

"Are you for real? You want me to stay here. Is mom going to?"

"Yes. She, she wants a family Miaka. The least I can do is be here for her, and I suppose you," Miaka stood up fast, tossing the bag of coins on the ground.

"A family she says. We had a family, until you came along. I don't want your money. I don't want this life with you. I want the old days. I'll stay, but not so mother can feel like you two are happily married and I'm your dutiful child. I'll only stay because I don't want to see her hurt. But listen here. Don't think you can walk in here and marry her, and then dump me because she wants a new life with you. She loves me, so even if I'm your daughter, stay away from me!" she stormed out the room, going to open the door.

"Miaka!"

"What!"

"Neji says that he's going to help me regain my strength, so I'll be training with your team from now on,"

"Why should I care!" Sasuke glowered and turned to scoop up the coins. He chucked it at her and the girl ducked. She stood, her fists forming. "Buy your self more clothing. All you have is what you're wearing. I won't have someone in my residence looking so ragged. Just take the money kid,"

Glowering, Miaka picked up the money and stuffed into her pants pockets, and then she turned to leave once more.

"One more thing,"

"What!"

"We're having fish stew,"


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura moved against Sasuke's arms, no entirely sure how she had gotten there. The man groaned, pushing her off him and rolling in the cool sheets on the other side of the bed. Sakura scrunched up her brow in disappointment. Typical Sasuke, compete unaware and ignoring her. Just great. Out side the afternoon sun was cooking away at the ground, leaving the dirt roads hot and dry. The heavy, ringing laughter of Miaka was emitting from outside. The boundless blue sky, stained only by the bulging white clouds, laughed at the green grass below. It seemed almost unreal that this was happening.

Still, last nights events made the heavenly pink blush rise into her pale cheeks. Sakura grinned stupidly, pushing her whole body off the bed and wading naked into the walk in closet. It seemed the Uchiha mansion was vast, with tall paintings on every wall, the now polished wood floor sparkling beneath them and the expensive furniture Sakura had just bought. Sasuke's wallet was overflowing with useless coins, and Sakura hadn't been shy in using the money to its full extent. Besides, that was what a good girl friend does.

She fingered the smooth contents of her side of the closet, feeling the silky cloth beneath her soft fingertips. Like roses they streamed out, every color, every type, every size. She pulled out a blue robe with the symbol encrusted on the left breast, and pulled it over her bare skin, leaving her pink locks to fall ignorantly over the back. She returned to the main room, eyeing the empty bed and ruffed up sheets. He had taken her so rough, so hard and smooth it was like a beast. She knew he had gone almost 16 years without release, but the way he tiredly drove into her, in so many different potions. A tint of red flushed her face as the woman exited the room, climbing down the tall stairs to enter the main entrance. Laughter echoing strangely through the entire building,. Sakura put on a happy forwent, her eyes full of joy, and swept across the floor, into the hall, and out onto the small porch in the courtyard.

Her lover was spinning around, his normally cold face split into one of pure excitement and bliss. Sakura sighed and leaned against the door frame, laughing along with her darling Sasuke. He stopped and turned around, letting a pint sized girl of 6 to touch the floor. She turned her thin, handsome face up to her father, then glanced behind to see Sakura. She was smiling but her laughter faltered when she took in the little girl clinging to Sasuke's arms.

The child moved out of his grasp, running up the stairs and through her body against Sakura's. Sakura stood still, not believing this child was her own daughter, 9 years young. The girl laughed and snuggled into her mothers arms, motioning for Sakura to place her arm around the child.

"Mommy! You're awake. Daddy said you and him had trained all last night, and he had exhausted you!" yes, that was her sweet voice. Hummingbird wings, or the high note of a fiddle, perfectly tuned into the wind and if it had a texture, could have been the cold, piercing droplets of rain. Miaka looked up at her mommy, confused. "Are your tired mommy? You don't seem very happy!"

"Oh, no. Mommy is fine, daddy was right though, she's just a little tired, right Sasuke?" Sakura looked up, but the courtyard was suddenly abandoned. No one was there, not her once glorious Sasuke, not even the bright sun or green grass. The grass was dead and the flowers had wilted, and he tall oak tree that stood to the side, was turning gray, soaking the color down into the ground. It spread like fire, and Sakura jumped back, reaching for the door knob.

The metal was painfully hot, her skin seemingly melting off, as it stuck to the door. A scream erupted form her mouth, as the pain shot through her body like a shot of adrenalin, keeping time with her heart as it ran the course of her limbs. Shaking icy droplets of blood out of her mouth, Sakura crumpled to the floor, grasping her hand and letting go of Miaka. Her daughters scream joined Sakura's, and the woman looked up, to see her daughter twirling in a circle, her midget hands grasping at the shining hair All around them there was fire, burning, blazing fire. It ate at the wood and crashed down swiftly, making the crackling and sizzling ring like alarms.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, come back. I need you!" Sakura pushed up, ignoring the pain as she picked up her struggling daughter, bolting for an exit. Fire quickly surrounded her and she let out a cry, tears forming in her eyes.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Miaka screamed restlessly. Sakura tried to contain her child, but the girl slipped own through her arms, braking away with inhuman strength and bolting.

Sakura tried to follow her child into the flames, but the fire was burning hot and heavy against her skin, and Sakura slunk back.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! I need you here please, rescue me! Miaka is to much, you need to save her! You need to get her. Sasuke please! Take care of Miaka! She escaped me! Sasuke, where are you! Take care of Miaka! Why did you leave me alone with her! We'll die!" Sakura slunk to the floor and cried hard ,gving up as the hot lick of the flames enclosed her. Suddenly, the red flames were swept with wind, and they turned purple and black, raging on as the fire grew taller and taller, becoming a cage around her. Sakura groaned and hugged her legs to her chest, ignoring the familiar screams in her ear. They were just voices, they were calling her name. But they were to distant, the fire was eating her up and she cried harder, trying to open her eyes before the blinding light.

"Sakura, is this who you're looking for?" Sakura gaped as Sasuke walked out of the flames, completely un harmed, a small bundle in his arms. He dropped the thing and it looked Sakura in the eyes, green meeting green.

"Miaka! You're alive, Sasuke saved you! Your daddy saved you!" the little child stood, but her body changed into her 8 year old self. Sweet, round rosy cheeks and a tall, skiny build.

"I want to stronger them him. So I won't just be his daughter, I'll have my own reputation!" The cheery child changed, her body morphing into her preteen self. A budding bosom and thin, straight hips. Her black hair wound long and straight into a tall braid, her green eyes dancing in the black flames

"He's never coming back, is his mother, never coming home. We should give up" Sakura felt a new batch of tears stream down her face, and she blinked, letting them roll down and leave spots on her already dirty robe. Miaka's body became taller, as tall as Sakura, and her hair flow out form the braid, into sexy, black layers that framed her thin, perfect face. Her breasts grew and stretched the material of her favorite kimono, making the teen seem older, and gorgeous. Her lips were pinked together and she inhaled hard, scrunching her face together, to maker the face Sakura had only seen once, on her 15 birthday.

"He's dead. He abandoned me! He didn't want me, he chose death over his daughter. If he is alive like you keep god damn lying to me about, then he would be home mother! HE thought you were annoying, just like Naruto said he acted,. HE was a heartless snake who fucked you because there wasn't anything else good to do. HE didn't love me, he never loved you! YOU are just some brain washed freak who thought the love of your life cared for you! I hate him! I hate him. I'm happy he'd dead!" She drew a knife, turning her wicked gaze behind her to Sasuke's emotionless face. She plunged and Sakura screamed, as crimson soaked Miaka's kimono, wetting the ground. Sasuke's fell back into the flames, his headless body burning instantly. Miaka turned her body to face Sakura's, blood dripping from the knife.

"You are a bad girl Miaka! How could you! He loves me!"

"No, that's why he's dead!" Miaka approached Sakura, raising her bloody knife above her dead, reading it to bring it down upon the broken ninja.

"He loved me Miaka! I loved him! You are a evil child! I wish I had ever had you! You ruined everything! I hate you! I wish he was alive and you were dead!" Miaka growled and the voices in her grew louder as the dull thud of the knife came crashing down on Sakura's shoulder, sending her body spinning up into the arms of Sasuke, awaiting Sakura to wake up form her nightmare.

* * *

"Sakura, sh…, you're awake now, everything is fine," 

"No, no its not. She killed you. Miaka killed you and she's coming after me!" Sakura whispered into Sasuke's ear, puling her body out of the sweat soaked sheets into his grasp further, pressing her shaking chest against his hard one. She sobbed against him, him letting her do it, but no reacting.

"It was just a nightmare Sakura. You're right, I still love you. I love you Sakura," he breathed, finally wrapping his hands around her body. She pulled away breathless, shaking and looking at him strangely.

"What?"

"I love you,"

"I know, but, how did you know?"

"We could here everything you said. We found you shaking, but you wouldn't wake up. Finally you started screaming and yelling out. Pleas Sakura, it was just a dream. Never doubt my love for you."

"We?" Sakura pulled away from Sasuke's grip to stare surprised at Miaka, whose kimono less body was shivering in the door frame. Never a girl for tears, she had developed her own way of getting out sadness, anger. She was shaking, arms crossed and eyes burning with rage.

"I'm a bad girl," she choked out quietly. Sakura moved to get off her bed, to take Miaka in her arms. The girl flinched away, pulling out into the hallway.

"Please, you know I didn't mean what I said. I do love you, I don't wish you were dead Miaka, please,"

"Forget it! I just came in here, expecting this to be the same old fire nightmare, ready to wake you up, and sip tea until you fell asleep with me. But, he's here now. You don't need me. I'll, I'll just go. It's almost day break, I want to get a head start on training. I'll be with sensei," before Sakura could move, Miaka fled down the stairs of the mansion. Creeping over the wooden floor and opening the door to the house, slamming angrily.

Sasuke stood up form the bed, walking to Sakura's frozen form.

"Sakura, she came in here first, and tried to weak you up. She didn't even respond hewn you started to say, those things. IT wasn't until I took over. Go back to bed, sleep a little more," Sasuke took her forcefully and dragged her over to the bed, placing the crying woman in her bed and turning to leave.

"Wait! Sasuke, stay with me, please," Sasuke whipped around, glancing angrily at her.

"I have to ready myself for training,"

"But, you've been training for over a month. Neji makes you do the same old thing. Running, chakra, and weights. Its not ninja stuff, it's just to regain you strength, what do you need to ready your self for?" he moved out the door, attempting to close it before she started again. "Don't leave me alone, not after my dream. Please, I thought you said you loved me?"

He returned to the bed and wrapped his arms around her body, pressing the woman up against his back as he lifted her up, so she lay in a piggyback. Sasuke moved form the room in to the master bedroom across the hall. Kicking the door open he walked inside, moving the large bed and dumping her sleeping form on top. Then he lay across from her, getting under the covers and pulling Sakura into his chest, gazing at her body.

The words she had said still rang painfully in his ears.

"_He loved me Miaka! I loved him! You are a evil child! I wish I had ever had you! You ruined everything! I hate you! I wish he was alive and you were dead!" _

She couldn't have possibly meant that, could she? People say dreams are your subconscious, and that didn't come out of nowhere. Somewhere, deep inside this supposedly pure girl, was that though. Thought of hatred and anger that was growing inside of his woman. She was alluring because she was his exact opposite, and he loved her because he could tell her that he loved her, without feeling stupid, and childish. But, Sakura didn't seem so pure anymore.

* * *

Sorry for the latness guys, I got a little ovrly into my other story. The words have just been flowing out of me, and my writng skills are devoliping with Posioness kiss, while to as the plot is developing in this one. I hope you all read my other one., becuase I think its the best I've done. Thanks to all my rapid reviewers, maybe I'll even get 100! Twice as much as the first book. Hugs and kisses, 

-red

p.s. this was short, I know. But the awating training scence as well as thejuicy, frequent, lemons are coming up!


	9. Chapter 9

However short the poll was, I want to thank the reviews Bobby, Saskura-Chan,4ever2belove, andDarkxsorrow. The winner is Redmoonface. Yah, horay, yipie do! So, nxt chapter and so forth i will slowly reveal her/his, whatever's great ideas.

p.s. the awnser could either be:

a) hatred

b) loosing the poeple she loves

c) feeling helpless

* * *

Miaka paced the floor angrily. She wound and un wound her fists, taking good aim at every tree before sticking her fist right through it. Jun sat emotionlessly, watching her.

"You know, maybe you should-"

"Don't even start with me! You weren't there, you don't know what happened!"

"I might as well have. I mean, come on. It's not that hard to figure you out. After you thought that you might have a chance at a regular life, living with Sasuke for a month, and your mother seemingly being at ease, and then, this,"

"Whatever. I'm not an open book. You don't know anything about me!"

"Yah well, for the past 5 years I've been trying to get to know you," He glared at her, and she just scoffed, whipping around and throwing her long mane at him.

"Fuck off," He rolled his eyes and leaned against the tree he was standing next to. A un calm silence fell upon them, with Jun half sleeping and Miaka still fuming, hitting anything that got in her way. Neji was punctual, but it seemed he had over slept, because the sun was rising fast and no one was at there teams meeting place but the two angry teens.

They continued there silent anger, not looking at each other, not speaking, not even breathing heavily. It was like a race to see who could go the longest without making the other pissed off. Neither were winning.

"You can be a real ass,"

"Yes, well, you can be a real-"

"Don't even finish that!"

"What! You gonna hit me!"

"Maybe. Do not call me that, it makes me sound-"

"Like him! Well guess what. Whether you like it or not you're just like-"

"I'm not like him!"

"Yah! You're a cold, heartless bitch!" she pulled back, clenching her jaw and bit the inside her cheek. He stared into her deep green eyes, unsure what he had just said. "I'm, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it,"

"Forget it,"

"No, please Miaka! I really didn't-"

"Yes you did. Just let it drop, o.k., it doesn't matter. I mean, its true, right?" He moved forward to grasp her forearms, but just then Neji and Sasuke entered the forest.

"Morning kids. Having a little verbal spar?" They turned away and crossed there arms. Neji sighed and threw Sasuke a look. He wasn't paying attention, seemingly more interested in the sky then with his daughter's anger. Then again, it wasn't anything new with Miaka.

"So, what are we doing. A mission? Do we get to escort a king! Find some hidden kingdom on the edge of the waterfall country! Maybe we get to battle a villain, or save a princess!"

"Or battle a dragon," Miaka mumbled under her breath. Jun shot her a angry glance but Neji stifled a laugh.

"No luck. However, that just means we get to play more hide and seek," Before he could even finish, the teens moaned, immediately forgetting their recent disagreement.

"No way!

"We play that everyday!"

"If you make me conceal my chakra one more time, I'll kill you!"

"You know, we've gotten so good at hiding if we do one more time we'll disappear all together!" Sasuke looked at them and with drew a pair of bells.

"Bells Neji?" Neji drew a lip back in disgust, but Miaka smiled.

"Bells? What are bells?" She reached out and snatched them from him, not caring how close she was to the man she hated.

"I don't like using bells. I don't think its realistic-"

"And what! Hide and seek is? Tell me what bells are!" Sasuke looked at her strangely, before taking a breath and speaking in his lazy, bored way.

"Someone has the bells. You're job is to get the bells, by any means possible," Miaka's eyes widen and she looked longingly at the silver bells in her hand.

"Any mean possible," she muttered in disbelief. She turned to Neji and tossed him the bells.

"So, what? Do you get head start or something?" Neji shook his head sadly, unhappy with the choice in training. He tied a bell to his arm band, but threw the last one to Sasuke. Sasuke took it and tied it to his leg.

"What are doing sensei? I want to get the bell from you,"

"Yes, well. Jun, you are going to try to find me. Ignore Sasuke and Miaka. Only me. Same goes for you two," then he took off.

Jun stood in disbelief, stunned at the lack of directions. He stared at Miaka, before turning around and taking off after his teacher. Sasuke glared at his back before peeking a glance at the troubled teenager. She was grinding her teeth and talking under her breath. She really was like her mother. Always had to say something. Talked to herself, as if no one around her was aware of her vivid emotions.

Then again, she was sarcastic, and kind of oblivious to Jun's obvious affection and gentleness with her. He was to nice to her, forgave her mean ways and just seemed to except the woman he loved for the way she was on the inside. Miaka was very cynical, and distrustful. She seemed to mock life, as if she was just wanting to be killed, not really caring whether she was alive or not. She was a lot like her bouncy mother, but even more like her father. Sasuke sneered and nodded to her.

Miaka glanced at him and frowned, but dared to speak. "So what, are you going to take off or should I just beat you up here?" he walked away and she bit her lip. "You think you can just walk away without getting caught?"

"The fact is, is that you are to scared to come at me, so the point in wasting strength on you is pointless," Sasuke kept walking, sure she was about ready to blow.

"What! Huh, I think you are the one scared of me!" She sneered and he laughed.

"Really? If I was scared why would I do this?" he disappeared and Miaka tried to turn but her grabbed her neck, as if to break it. He knew she was ready, and pushed the girl way before taking off. His speed was still weak, but with another month he would be ready to become a full fledged ninja again. It had only been a little over a month, but everyone had been astonished at how quickly his strength had returned.

Considering the man had been locked away to rot, literally, in a cell for over 15 yrs, he was doing extremely well. Sasuke sped through the forest, trying to loose her. She was sticking extremely close probably due to the fact there chakra was so similar. He couldn't help but feel his stomach flip flop at that.

"What is it with this girl. Doesn't she ever get tired!" He sped up, leaving her behind finally. He stepped into a clearing, looking around. Jun was close, the familiar yellow chakra was easily sensed, although he was sure with the strange power Jun seemed to have over his chakra, he could make himself easily undetectable. Although Sakura had great control over her chakra, Miaka was still shaky. Her power was all physical strength and speed, something very unusual for a female. A teenager none the less.

The clearing suddenly became very quiet.

"This place is quiet, to quiet," (sry, couldn't resist!) Miaka's hand swept over the bell and he moved away, making her break into a roll and pop backup, read to fight,.

"Don't give up do ya?"

"Why, scared?" He plunged and tried to run, remembering tactics from so long ago that Kakashi had once used. She was quicker, landing in a spilt before sending a lightning bolt his way. Sasuke raised a eyebrow. Strange move, he had never seen it before. A brilliant green lightning bolt had just emerged from her finger tip and she shot it out. Very peculiar.

Sasuke tried to take off. But everywhere he turned there was Miaka.

"Uncle Naruto taught be a lot,"

"What, multiply and shoot lighting bolts. Real scary," They attached again, Sasuke moving away from the punches the clones through. Two of her zoomed under him and he jumped, right into the awaiting arms of her. Another clone pounded his chest, while another took the bell.

"Shut up. Naruto taught be more then anyone I knew! More then Grandma Tsuande, more then Sensei, or Uncle lee. And certainly more then my own father!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and kicked her y, rushing around to create a whirl pool of sand.

"Is that it huh. You're going to be a immature brat about me?"

"I have good reason!"

"Yes, good reason…" Miaka was tackled, falling into nothing ness.

"Miaka, Miaka, babe. Wake up!" Jun massaged his cheek where Miaka had just hit him and sat up.

"What happened?" It was more a statement then question, but Neji sighed and dangled the bells in her face.

"You got cocky, as usual, and didn't put up a defense, as usual. Sasuke recaptured the bell and you hit your head. Instant black out,"

"Yippee,"

"Come on kid, Jun couldn't get the bell, and you got your taken. So, hide and seek," She moaned and Neji smirked, turning to Sasuke and Jun "By the way, where is Halochu?"

* * *

cold hand dug its way into his throat, spilling crimson blood over the pale skin. The boy squirmed, feeling his skin penetrated, feeling the cold, clammy hand of death in his air tube.

"Stop," it was a bare whisper, more of a cough then anything else. The man smirked, and dug deeper, making the boy shrivel in protest.

"Tell me boy, where is he?" The man's eyes widened in disgust, realizing the boy was no good. His throat was now missing a large section, the skin having been torn away. The bone was one the ground, and the lining of his speaking passage was hanging in the open. No air could get from his lungs to brain, and besides, the boy had lost to much blood any way.

He tossed the heavy body away, watching with loathing as the chunky substance of blood and throat coating sprayed the ground. The boy was dead, his body laying there still, and his legs sticking out from underneath his thick leggings.

"All I wanted was for to tell me where he was. Now, you'll never tell anyone, anything," The man walked over the mess of blood, drying his hands on the boy's shirt. With that he walked away, leaving the boy on the outskirts of the village, dead at 15.

* * *

I know, uber short. But hey, its a chpater right! Its going to get really good so look out. Again, thanks to my reviewers who gave the great suggestions and opitons! 


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura cooed and cuddled the small bundle, but the camera was suddenly filled with Naruto's face as he pushed up to the view.

"This is Naruto! You're next Hokage! Strongest ninja in the world and now, Uncle to Sakura's kid! How ever that happened, who knows, but maybe it will be saved some agony and look like its mom!"

"Naruto! You jerk!" a pillow smacked Naruto on the head and the camera panned down, capturing Naruto's mangled body as he lay on the floor, before zooming out and turning back to Sakura. She was young, very young, and even though her hair was up in a pony tail, her face more thin and her eyes slightly dulled, it was Sakura down to the tip of her toes.

"Sakura, show us the baby!" said an excited voice from behind the camera. It zoomed down into the bundle, a tuff of ink black hair the only thing seen amidst the white blanket. Sakura's hands turned the blankets over and a baby, new born, though clean of all blood, cried out.

She was laying on her back, staring up at the ceiling with a frown, her eyebrows knit into a serious expression. Ino zoomed out and captured the mother and her daughter, making cute awwws, and owwwws, as Sakura picked up the baby and brought her into the rock a bye baby pose.

"Sakura, my favorite student, is he ready for us?" came a familiar voice. Sakura nodded on the screen, and instantly a tall shadow cast over the floor as Kakashi swept in, hand over his head, smile spread wide.

"Sorry I missed the delivery,"

"Even if you were here, I wouldn't have let you in," the ever blonde hokage stepped into the camera's angle and Ino backed up, allowing the whole room into the view. At the door, Naruto was trying to usher people in, while Neji was trying to usher people out. Finally, a small selection of ninjas stood in the room, smiling happily at Sakura.

"Sakura," Lee said softly. "Your child is truly beautiful. He looks like, like.." he mumbled off, his eyes drifting to the floor. Naruto grinned, not sensing the tension that had filled the room.

"Yah! Isn't she great!"

"Yes, Sakura is truly amazing. Barely cried out, although crying was something I usually don't see," Sakura groaned and Tsuande just laughed at her, moving Sakura a little so the hokage could lean against the back of the bed with her.

"Not Sakura! The kid!"

"It's a girl?" Kakashi asked rather stupidly, while Lee just clasped his hands together in joy.

"A little angle, a sweet daughter of the heavens! The spirit of youth must be strong in this one, for her to have such fine parents!" Lee bounced around, a smile stuck on his face while Neji just shook his head and turned to face Sakura.

"The name Sakura?"

"The name-"

"We all thought it was going to be a boy. I mean, helloooooo Sasuke's child was obviously going to be a boy, and we knew you'd call him Sasuke Jr. or something. But, a girl!" Ino cried out from behind the camera.

"Good point Ino, why don't we call her Sasukea," said the usual drawl from Ino's boyfriend, the ever lazy Shikamaru.

"Sasukea! No way, call her Naruta! That's a fine name! Its lucky!" People started talking all at once, throwing out suggestions for names. Sakura just lay there tiredly, bringing her baby closer to her chest and burring her face in the warmth.

"Everyone!" Kakashi yelled. They quieted and he turned to Sakura. "She knows the name," Indeed, Sakura lifted her head out of the warmth and gazed around her.

"Chang Li…..or….Miaka Uchiha,"

"You were never married to him!" Ino cried out, but Shikamaru kicked her, making the camera drop suddenly and the screen go fuzzy.

* * *

Suddenly, the tape showed a completely different scene, green grass and a hilly field, with a woman in her early twenties sitting on one the slopes. She turned to the camera, waving happily before standing and pulling her long, curly pink hair over one shoulder. 

"Miaka! Miaka, come out, come out where ever you are," she sung. The camera began to move with her as Sakura walked over the hills, a hand over her eye as she turned around to face the camera.

"We're looking for a furiously little girl, about this big," she moved her hands to her hip, "With hair like the night sky. Don't be fooled though, she'll kill ya if you get the chance!" With a large growl came a large body, throwing herself against Sakura and causing the two to tumble down the hill, laughing the whole way. The littler person stood over the laughing woman, snarling and raising her hands above her head to make claws.

"Aw, the spirit of youth! Get her Miaka! Get your mommy," Came from behind the camera.

"I'm not Miaka, I'm an Uchiha Cat! Rare and dangerous, roar!" The camera zoomed in on the little girl and she bounced around, roaring and clawing at the air. Finally she stopped, brushing out her long black hair with her fingers and straiting the green dress she was wearing.

"Uncle Lee, where is Uncle Naruto? He promised he'd be here and he'd take me to Ramen!" She pouted slightly, more of a frown, her little arms crossed in anger.

"You know how Naruto is little one, he couldn't make it this time, along mission. I promise though, you'll get his present,"

"I don't want cheap presents, I want him!" She sighed and went over to her mother, sitting on her knees and puling at wild flowers. She started braiding them as Sakura sat up and motioned for Lee to come over. The camera bumped up and down until it thundered down to be at ground level with the girls.

"Sakura, I heard a little girl was having her birthday today! How old is she?"

"Tell Lee how old you are honey. Show him with your fingers,"

"I don't need to mime like I'm four! I'm turning 6 years old. I am so big, I bet I can beat you in a fight uncle!"

"Is that so Miaka. The sprit of youth is strong, but you must learn patience, or you'll hurt your self. Now Miaka, when is your birthday party?"

"I'm not having a birthday party,"

"Oh?" Sakura drew a hand across her throat, trying to urge Lee to stop, but he kept going, oblivious to her head shakes and no signs.

"I don't have anyone to invite,"

"What do you mean! You have tons of friends, everyone in the village loves you,"

"Yah, all the grown ups. None of the kids my age like me. They think I'm weird," she said softer, turning to put a crown of wildflowers and weeds on Sakura's head.

"Why do they think you're weird. I love you just the way you are," Sakura shot him a look, and he shrugged form behind the camera, focusing the lens on Miaka's dark head.

"Because my eyes turn red when I get angry, and because me and mommy live alone, and because all the grown ups treat me differently. Yumi's mother told her it was because my daddy was really strong," she said happily, springing up and striking a ninja pose, giving karate chops to invisible enemies. She whipped around, her pale face flushed and her eyes glittering happily. "She said it was because daddy saved the village from a bad guy, with mommy and uncle Naruto!" the girl twirled around and fell over on Lee, taking the camera down with it. Although the camera was faced at the grass, the laughs of the three were still audible.

"So why is that a bad thing, your daddy was a very courageous man!" There was a long pause.

"Her mother said it was a shame…that the last heir to the Uchiha's is weak, and doesn't have any ninja sills," A slender foot entered the cameras view and Sakura's voice spilled onto the track.

"I think that's enough fun out here. Lets go home and have birthday cake, we can open up your presents Miaka! Lee, the camera's still on," and the camera went fuzzy.

* * *

The next scene that flashed onto the screen was the living room in Naruto's house. It was empty, the coffee table holding only a few presents and a blanket was draped over the back of the blue couch. In the back, you could see a picture of Hianta in a large frame hanging slightly crooked on the wall, along with smaller ones, to small to make out from where the camera stood. 

"There!" Said a peppy voice. Out stepped Sakura, fully mature and very beautiful. She was wearing a red robe, her pink hair cut very short in a page boy look. She smiled around the living room and called out towards a open door to the left.

"Miaka honey! Come on sweetheart! It's time to open presets. Give your uncle Naruto a break!" Our she came, her body just beginning to develop and her messy black hair hanging in front of her eyes.

"Mooooooommmmmm! I wasn't beating him to badly!" Naruto came out, smiling at her before lunging and catching the girl in his broad arms.

"Yah, I was kicking her but anyway!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Alright you two, calm it down," she laughed, sitting down on the floor and pulling 12 year old Miaka into her arms. The girl fell forward, avoiding her clutches perfectly by rolling away and landing on her side, a present in her hands.

"YES! Naruto! I know what you got me!" She ripped open the square package, dumping packets of ramen out onto the carpet. "You're the best!" she shrieked, leaning over to capture him in a hug, which he returned with a sloppy kiss.

"Hey, we can always share that!" she drew away laughing, shaking her head.

"If you take my ramen I might have to kill you," her voice still joking, although her eyes flashed dangerously. He nodded, backing away to sit with Sakura on the couch. Miaka continued to open up the presents, squealing in delight when the door was opened, and although it was out of the cameras view, male voices floating threw.

Neji walked in, a bag in his hand. He handed it to Miaka, who stood and shook his hand, before Neji pulled her into a small hug, before joining the adults on the couch. Jun and Halochu following behind him, each clutching a badly wrapped present.

"Hey there kiddo. Happy birthday," said the fatter of the two, reaching around Miaka to toss the present in the tiny pile, and pulling her into a small hug. Miaka squirmed but was smiling, laughing as he tried to pick her up and she pushed him away.

"That's enough!" she giggled and composed herself, before the arms of her other teammate captured her in a backwards hug.

"You're 13 tonight, Mei," he whispered into her ear, although loud enough the camera caught it. She leaned into his embrace, circling her fingers in his own, before pulling the boy off her.

"Are those for me?" she motioned to their attempt at gifts, and the boys nodded dumbly.

"Great!" she grabbed her sensei's and pulled it open, scowling as two scrolls on chakra control and peace tumbled out.

"Is this supposed to mean something, Sensei?" he only smirked and Miaka go top, reaching over the couch to hug him tightly around his neck. It was very still as her sensei held her, before setting the girl back on the ground where her two teammates were pushing there presents towards her. She ignored them and grabbed her mother's present.

It was a small, rectangular box, not wrapped, just on its own. In the scene you could see the adults tense as Miaka opened, her eyes still full of laughter. She turned the box upside down and a forehead protector came out. She picked it up and turned it over, anger growing in her green orbs. She ran a pointer finger along the great slash in the middle, eyeing it and tyhen her mother.

"It, it was your fathers. I thought, I thought you would want it," Miaka shook her head, standing up, a great curtain of black hair falling in front of her eyes.

"First, with the fan, and now, this? Why don't you get it mother. I'M NOT HIM, I'LL NEVER BE HIM, AND I DON'T KNOW HIM!" she heaved and Sakura stood, trying to pull her into a embrace. Miaka flinched, drawing back and walking almost out of the camera's view. "I can never accept his memory mother, because no matter what you tell me, I can never know him. I always hear about him, and you keep trying to give me his old things. I'm not a Uchiha mother, because I don't know what an Uchiha is. Understand, I'm just Miaka, not Chang-Li Uchiha," she moved away, leaving her teammates to stare sadly at her back, Jun staring at the floor in anger.

"And turn off the god damn camera mother," the door slammed and Sakura broke down, crumbling into Naruto's lap. Neji stood up, motioning for the boys to stand with him.

"You may leave. Jun, as much as you want to help her, you just can't with this alright, let her be, let her rest. She'll forget the pain in time, hopefully she can be herself without having to wonder if she's actually her, or her father's memory," They left and Naruto brought Sakura into his lap, heaving the shaking woman upwards. He brought her into a room, coming back after a few minutes and sitting on the coffee table.

"Oh Miaka…..This is just fucked up," He looked up, straight into the camera. He stood and walked over, turning it off with a final click.

* * *

The screen went blurry and Neji turned off the T.V., looking over at Sasuke. He was starring at the T.V, a smirk resting on his lips. 

"Sasuke, you have to understand, he's dead, and he was a part of Miaka. He's something that helped her heal, and he's dead. She never had any other friends, just her team. Everyone single one of her friends are male, she doesn't seem to like female companions her own age. Those two were all she had, and now its just Jun. Don't try to talk to her, alright, let her mourn in her own way," Neji sat down on a chair across from Sasuke, studying the man. He was smiling still, and his eyes were glued to the T.V. In the corner, Naruto was leaning against the door frame, his eyes closed, but fully aware of what was happening.

"She hates her birthday Sasuke, with a passion. We barely have any footage of her, only those clips. It always happened Sakura had to be away, being a medic and all, on Miaka's birthdays. I usually had to go away to, and luckily Lee would be there. But when Sakura was home, she tried recording everything. Sakura's responsibility as a medic was never first, but she didn't have a choice. Miaka was passed around a lot as a kid, and she never made any real friends, just as Neji said. I mean, its pretty obvious, even to me, how Miaka is silently crying out for help, mostly by the company she keeps,"

Sasuke was still silent, leaning back to look Naruto up and down.

"Sasuke, she surrounded herself with father figures. People she calls her sensei and uncles. Lee, Naruto, me, even her team became the male protector she wanted so bad. Her childhood was a happy one, but lonely, half the time she didn't have a mother, and she didn't have her father either. After the last clip, which was only a few years ago, I found her swimming in a river. She does that a lot. She likes to see how long she can hold her breath, or more likely, what it feels like to die. But that night, was the only time I had ever seen her cry. Ever, and when I asked her why, after I pulled her out and dried her off. And she told me, because I have never met my father. And I love him so much, I try to forget I even have a father. I used to pretend I was a daughter of the moon, because the moon can do nothing wrong, and you know it's always there, always there, no matter what happens, it will never leave," Sasuke was emotionless, the smirk sinking into the a thin line.

"She's really something. I suppose you showed me her childhood because you think I should learn all about her, and her life before me. But I don't think she wants my parenting, however late its coming,"

"You have to under stand, she's tough, but she's a scared little girl under al of that. She spent her whole life being told about you, about how great you are, how powerful and how much she looked like you. But she never met you, and still, she was afraid of disappointing your memory. She wants to be loved so bad Sasuke, but she's afraid to be hurt even more then being without her father,"

The man moved upward, walking out of the room and right past Naruto.

* * *

"Where are you going?"

"Home. I have to talk to Sakura,"

"How are you doing?"

"That's a stupid question," Jun flew up to the tree, settling with Miaka to stare through the branches and at the night sky. He leaned back against the trunk, legs straddling the branch. He half pulled, half led Miaka to lay down in his arms, his strong arms wrapped around her waist protectively.

"I just can't believe he's dead,'

"I know, I feel, so incomplete,"

"He was like our base, what kept us stable, You and me were always fighting, competing to be head of our team, and he was the peace maker,"

"I really loved him Jun. He made me feel like I was someone. When we were first assigned teams, and Neji told us to meet on the bridge, I wanted to cry, because I didn't know you guys. You were the popular guy, and he was the fat kid. But, he was so kind, and didn't treat me like a freak. I felt so good, he would call me sweet, and tell me I was beautiful. I don' want him to be gone Jun, why is he dead" she buried her face into Jun's shirt, her hand finding there way around his neck.

He drew her in close, nuzzling her neck. "I promise we'll find who did this, and kill them," she nodded into his shirt and eh smiled, the warmth of her body felt so good against his chest.

"Jun, promise me you'll never leave. Don't leave me, ever," he nodded.

"Never, only when the cold hand of death pry my fingers away from life will I leave, and I will stay in spirit. Just promise me that at my funeral you'll say those kind words just like you said him," She giggled and drew out to look into his clear blue eyes.

"But what would I say? You never call me pretty, or bring me muffins in the morning because you don't think I eat enough!"

"But you're my little Mei, right? Don't I make you feel special? I, I thought…Never mind," he said, pulling away from her.

"What?"

"Its nothing,"

"Really! What is it?"

"I just thought, maybe, you, you know.."

"Felt something when I'm with you?"

"At least like me,"

"Of course I like you. You're strong and sweet, and kind and you never give up on me, no matter what I do," She leaned up to him and their faces became extremely close.

"Is that all, stop you'll make me blush," he whispered, leaning in.

"You're like a brother, and a best friend, and my protector,"

"Your brother huh," he said, moving back. Her eyes widened and she moved up, capturing his lips with hers as she kissed him hard. She drew away and closed her eyes in hurt.

"If I had said I loved you, you would have laughed, correct?"

"NO! I would have said I would risk my life for you, and I want to be there for you always,"

"I just don't want to be alone Junbao.

"The names Jun, and you're MY Mei, no one else's," he kissed her on the nose and she blushed, leaning back into his arms, feeling his heat near her as she went into sleep, unaware of the man who watched from the depth of the forest, his eyes full of greed.

"Oh ho Sasuke, it just gets better and better,"


	11. Chapter 11

I must finish this story.

* * *

Miaka placed flower on his grave, her eyes tight with long held tears.

"Hey, I know I never treated ya great, but understand, I really loved you," she drew a breathe, placing a palm against the cool marble of his tomb.

"He understands, people always forgive, eventually," she jumped, falling against the Lily of the Valleys she had placed.

"Oh, why are you here," she choked, turning away from her father.

Sasuke walked away from the woods, examining the tombstone.

"My entire family is buried here. All of course, except Itachi, my brother,"

"He's dead?"

"Yes, I killed him with my own hands. It had to be me to stop him, it couldn't be anyone else or-"

"Did I ask for your life story. Aren't you supposed to be reserved! Without an annoying need to speak like the rest of this family!" she stormed off, leaving her crumpled flowers on the fresh dirt. Sasuke ground his teeth into his cheek, flexing his fingers.

The man moved away, walking down the trail he had taken. It was quiet, as he had left it, as it should have stayed. The night he had killed Itachi, had walked into the building, pulled the sheets off the man and the woman who had laid with him before murdering the dirty son of a-. Sasuke stopped at this memory. A woman had been with him, he remembered. Since Itachi's 'passing' the memory of him had been almost been absent from his mind, or more, he kept it from his thoughts.

"A woman," Sasuke muttered. A female who was in bed with his brother. A woman who might of watched Sasuke kill her lover. A woman like Sakura who waited patiently for a cold Uchiha to turn his attention her way. He followed the trail around a bend, finding himself back at the same burial ground where several new graves now lay. Guards, Miaka's friend, her support, it seemed almost-

Sasuke stopped, his mind racing. That night, the woman, Sakura's house fire, Miaka's dead friend, it, it-Sasuke sprinted through the forest , trying to get home as quickly as he could.

* * *

"Miaka, home so early, I was thinking we could go out later and buy you a couple new kimonos. Hmm? Sound good? Miaka I-"

"Hello Sakura U-chi-ha,"

Sakura stayed very still against the burning tip of a sword.

"What," she whispered as a pearl of blood slid down her throat.

"Uchiha, it was going to be my name. Someday at least I thought about it, knew he was thinking about it to, though you can never tell with those men, those horrible Uchiha men, but of course you would know about that, wouldn't you Sakura…."

The knife turned Sakura around, face to face with a women, younger then her, better aged too, with hair like white snow swept up on top of her head.

"Who," Sakura choked as another pearl of blood left the knife's tip.

"oh, wouldn't try talking sweet heart, that knife is pretty tight against your throat," she wasn't smiling, or smirking. It was cold, angry, even subdued. "When your lover killed my Itachi I was overwhelmed with grief. But Sasuke disappeared, and besides, I wasn't a ninja, I was a woman of the craft, of luxury and softness, of-"

"You're a whore," Sakura bit back, wincing as the knife drew more blood.

The woman's neck drew upward in anger but she didn't speak.

"Want me to-" a gruff voice said behind Sakura's hair.

"No, I want her to know why she's going to die," the woman whispered, finally betraying a smile. "I loved Uchiha, and when I finally located his killer, I was delighted to find Orochimaru had killed him, and left a grieving lover behind. It seemed so perfect. I was left, and his bitch was left as well, but without the taste of revenge in her mouth. Of course, I didn't keep close tabs on you, as I should have. When I heard you had a child, it didn't strike me as his, otherwise I would of come right away to kill you both. No, it took the actual news of Sasuke's rebirth to draw me out. I was so full of wrath. You had a child, and a lover, the man who had killed my love. So, I hired Gunt here, and came to systematically let my self known. It seems I overestimated Sasuke though, because though I burned your home down, and killed your child's friend it never struck anyone that anything was specifically odd. But after days of analysis, I know exactly how this going to end,"

She was beaming now, taking off her black cloak to reveal a simple red dress with a clumsy fan sewn in the pocket corner. "You're going to die, a case of apparent suicide , and in you note your going to tell you daughter of the horrible stress her hate of her father put her under, and how she never really loved her child in the first place. Never above her lover, never,"

"Lies," Sakura cried, her actions bound by the knife.

"Truth to her, and to Sasuke. And when Miaka and Uchiha destroy the happy little family you've created, I'll leave, only to return when she's killed him from revenge as Sasuke killed Itachi. Now tell me Sakura, does it hurt, to know it's all your-"

Miaka's foot landed squarely on the man's groin, pushing her mother away just as the knife slipped and fell directly below his feet. Miaka's hands twisted around his neck, the crack muted against Sakura's angry explosion of chakra as she pushed the women into the yard. The women squared off, Sakura struggling to move with blood flowing down her throat.

"You bitch!" the woman called to Sakura, trying to collect her hair back into a knot on the top of her head. Suddenly her hair was the least of her worries, as her head rolled to rights, as her body fell to the left. Miaka raced to her mother, ignoring the body she had just decapitated.

"Mom, you ok? Mommy?" Sakura was starring straight ahead, unfazed.

"She wanted to kill me, to get back at Sasuke…"

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled, sprinting into the yard before pulling Sakura from Miaka's arms into his arms.

"What happened?" Miaka opened her mouth, closed it, unsure.

"I don't-"

"It's fine, I don't expect you to talk to me if you don't want to. Just let me take your mother to the hospital alright. Go get Neji, Naruto, get someone," Sasuke moved quickly away, quicker then Miaka could see.

"o.k" she mumbled, unsure what had just transpired. Didn't anyone care she had just killed two people, for the first time. Didn't any one want to tell her who those two were, and why they were after her mother. Why did Sasuke not care?

* * *

Hours later Sasuke sat next to Sakura's bed, holding her hand in his, starring into nothingness. Miaka sat outside, shocked.

"He hasn't said anything?" Neji asked, sitting next to her.

"No,"

"and Sakura?"

"She's not hurt, just a little shocked, and her throat was cut bad, so they just repaired it. She's fine,"

"Are you?" Miaka starred at him, her lips trembling.

"You know you're the first person whose asked me that…" she leaned against her chair, starring at her hands.

"maybe, Miaka, no one asked, because they didn't think you wanted them to know," she starred at him, unsure. She opened her mouth just as a nurse opened the door to Sakura's room.

"Alright Uchihas, Sakura is all bandaged up and ready to go home," Miaka stood, waiting patiently as Sasuke helped Sakura up, her smile back as she saw Miaka.

"Darling, ready to go home?"

Miaka starred at them both, nodded, and walked away. Sasuke starred after her, letting Sakura advance a few steps after her child before following after, his mind starting to process what he had to do next.

* * *

Sasuke paced the floor, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Here, with them. I can't just, I can't just leave…" he let out a breath, lowering his hands to the wood floor. "I have a responsibility to my…family….But I can't pretend it didn't happen. It is too dangerous to allow them to live like this. I, I know it's not right, but it's time to leave,"

Sakura bent over her new rose bushes, her little behind stuck up in the air.

"If I can just get this weed, it would be so much easier if I had a…Ahh, there we go. Well Mr. Rosebush, I….." Sasuke walked further away from her, letting her voice be the last thing he heard as he moved through his yard. No, not his any more, her, their yard. He traced his hands against the gate with his families sign molded into the iron. Maybe it was best that be the only thing left of the Uchiha family. Miaka was his father, but not her dad. He could leave the Harunos in peace, letting his destructive nature of leaving them be the only reminder of his presence.

"Where do you think your going?" Sasuke lifted his head, glaring at his daughter. "Last week you told me that everyone forgives. She forgives you, so why are you leaving," Miaka said, letting her words catch on the wind and amplify in the empty street.

"…"

"You know, mom says that my worst qualities are your best. My stubbornness, my long memory, my ability to never forget I mean. But, me best qualities are some of her worst. My snappy attitude and ever lasting feelings. Don't make your worst quality become mine to. Don't leave her, because when I have to, she'll never forgive me, and I guess, she's never going to forget you anyway,"

Sasuke moved his hand down the iron fan, tracing against the rust with his forefinger. "When I was young my family lived here, and died here. Yesterday, you killed two people I should have dealt with to protect your mother. I wasn't there, and it was my fault, so don't tell me to stay,"

He pushed against the gate and Miaka stepped forward, panic in her eyes. "It wasn't your fault!" she managed. Sasuke's hand slipped and he turned back, his eyes squinting I the afternoon sun. "You loved mom, and she loved you and then you were taken from her, the only person you had left who loved you unconditionally. You didn't even know where you were, let alone where she was, or who I was,"

"Miaka-"

"Let me finish," she shouted, her head bent to the ground and hands stick straight against her sides, "I hated you because you weren't here. When you came back you treated me like I was some stranger in your perfect new life with my mom!…But…but," the ground had started collecting tiny drops of moisture that curiously landed around Miaka's sandaled feet. "You didn't treat me like your daughter, and I resented that. But, but, I didn't treat you like my dad, or my mother's love," she had looked at him now, her eyes swollen with tears. "And, I'm, really, really sorry!" she choked, her tears overflowing as she wailed, sinking to the ground. Sasuke stepped forward, unsure.

"Miaka, I-"

"Don't leave me! Not again, not ever, stay , stay with me, and, and mom. We can start a new life, a new family. The clan can grow strong again and we can live together with mom and be happy and live together. Together with you and mom and me and our house and just promise you won't leave o.k. Just don't leave me o.k., just please stay alright!"

She rocked on her heels, her eyes searching his for any emotion to betray how he felt. Sasuke stood, eyes glazed, mouth clenched, hands curled into fists.

"Miaka, when I am around this family people die and get hurt. I am a selfish man whose pride overpowers everything and anything else. Yet…yet," he looked at his child, her black hair damp against her face with tears, her long eyelashes flat against her cheek as she closed her eyes to keep his words out. "Yet, because I am selfish, and proud, and careless, I can't leave what I am most proud of," he moved forward, hesitant at first, then bold as he knelt and picked up his teenage daughter as if she was 7 and held her against his chest, smelling her hair as she cried into his chest.

"Don't leave dad," she murmured into his chest.

"I won't leave you, Miaka Uchiha, you or mom. Ever again,"

Sasuke walked back to the house with long strides, watching Miaka's back. She was brushing away tears and ignoring him, stepping quickly back to their house.

"There you two are. Talking I see.." Sakura asked as Miaka stormed past, ignoring her mothers smug smile. "Oh what was she saying?" Sakura bugged Sasuke as he reached her, both watching Miaka as she struggled twice to pull the door before pushing it and falling in.

"None of your business," he murmured, taking her hand before swinging her legs around his waist and kissing her lips.

"Hey, is that any way to handle a pregnant woman?!"


End file.
